Naruto: A New World
by Dark0592
Summary: Dark, later Grimdark, Naruto fic. Fem-NaruHina. Naruto, a Kitsune Hanyou to the Kyuubi no Kitsune and daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, is orphaned when both of her parents die when she is born. This leads to her being cold and withdrawn, and Death is familiar. She soon finds out what is important to her, her friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

"Why must we be enemies?" Minato asked the woman in his lap. He was currently supposed to be intercepting the Kyuubi no Kitsune, who was on it's way to the village. The elders made him go and fight it, thinking it was an evil demon like they have for years.

"Because your village doesn't like demons, and my father has yet to retire... meaning he is Lord of the Bijuu and not I yet." The woman with fox ears and nine fox tails said. Her ear twitched as she heard a sound in the forest they were cuddling in, but quickly found it to be the wind.

"As soon as that happens I'll be an envoy myself and negotiate peace. Once that happens you can live in the village with me like you've always wanted." Minato said.

"That won't take long, Father admitted to me he was retiring early... He knows about us." The Vixen continued.

"Well Kurama-chan, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Minato asked.

"The only reason I need to be in power for the peace negotiations to start is because my father is too old to enforce his views. Besides, you're my mate now and if I'm the Bijuu Lord the others will be forced to reconsider their views." Kurama explained before kissing him. Suddenly she stopped as her ears flicked.

"Something's coming to get you, right?" Minato asked with a slight smile.

"Right, one of my foxes." Kurama said, standing and pulling Minato to his feet. They kissed one final time before Minato disappeared in a flash. Kurama reverted to her fox form and met the two tailed fox on her way.

"Mistress, what were you doing out here? You smell of human." She asked.

"Hello Hiiro, I was meeting with the Hokage of Konoha again." Kurama answered.

"I used to be torn between who to believe, you or the other Demons... but I can smell the love between the two of you. nothing the other demons described can love like that." Hiiro said.

"Thank you, you have been a good friend. I'm guessing I am needed?" Kurama asked.

"Hai, your Father requests your presence in this week's meeting." Hiiro answered.

"You look in good shape once again." The council commented as Minato returned to his office to find them waiting.

"We haven't seen the signs of battle when you intercept that demon since the first time." The old woman said.

"Why do you think she is coming to attack at all?" Minato sighed.

"Because she is a demon!" The old man yelled.

"Well that demon hasn't openly attacked me once. The only reason we fought the first time is because you had me thinking she was attacking us. Do you know what we do when we meet? We sit down and talk as the friends we've become. Very soon she will be the Bijuu Lord and I'll be the envoy of peace to all rational demonkind. And then she will be an envoy to us." Minato explained as he reclined in his Hokage chair.

"What?! How could you be so friendly with that monster!" The old man yelled, but the woman silenced him.

"Damaru! (be silent!) I may be an old hag but I'm not quite the traditionalist as you. I what Hokage-same says is true then we have to put peace and prosperity over blind war!" The old woman scolded her husband.

"Thank you actually sat down and talked to a demon that wasn't feral you'd find them very similar to any human or summoning animal. Just like people, there are good demons and evil demons. The evil ones are the feral ones with either prejudice or low intelligence." Minato said flatly.

"Ah, Minato. I see you're back." Hiruzen said happily as he entered his old office.

"This had better work." The old council elder growled before he and his wife left.

"I'm guessing you told them?" Hiruzen asked.

"Not exactly, I left out me being her mate, we're leaving that until there's peace between us. It'll do me no good if I'm mating with the Lord of what the people think are enemies." Minato sighed.

"You look stressed." Hiruzen said.

"We're in a bit of a bind my friend. Today she told me I'm going to be a father. I've never been happier, but the child will be a Hanyou. If things don't go right and the people don't learn to trust demons, the child's life will be hell." Minato explained.

"A father? That's wonderful! and don't worry. Unknown to those old gasbags I've been letting Demons into the village to get the people used to friendly ones. Kurama's foxes love the schoolyard and the children, so at least the next generation won't be so prejudiced." Hiruzen grinned.

"I owe you then. Now, I'm feeling rather exhausted. Think you can cover for a few hours while I take a nap?" Minato asked.

"Of course my friend." Hiruzen grinned, seeing that half of the work was already done. Minato grinned and plopped down on one of the couches in the corner of the room.

"You may kiss the bride." Hiruzen exclaimed around nine months later. Kurama and Minato were being married by the Sandaime Hokage on top of the Hokage Tower. It wasn't as public as either of them would have wanted, but there were a great many foxes and other friendly demon friends of Kurama's as well as people who gave not a care that Kurama was a Demon.

"I'm so glad we lived to do this before the child was born." Minato said weakly.

"So am I..." Kurama said, her voice just as weak.

"Now that this is done let's get the two of you back to the hospital." Hiruzen said with a smile as he put a hand on each shoulder.

Not long after Kurama took power and peace was set in stone both Minato and Kurama's physical form found they had very low energy. They were both diagnosed by the top doctors at the Konoha Hospital as having a mysterious illness. When treated by Demon Healers, the illness was confirmed as a demon illness.

When a Hanyou is conceived, it takes Chakra and life force from it's parents, as would any normal demon or human. But after an extensive history check by scholars, it was found that the Namikaze Bloodline held demonic heritage with ancient demons that had varying abilities. When two Hanyou mate, their child will Inherit both abilities, but since Minato's was so underlying the child absorbed too much life force to make up for it, causing his soul starved illness. Because of this, the two forces were unbalanced so the child was forced to absorb a similar amount of energy from Kurama. While her demon form in the demon realm would be unharmed and unaffected, it would possibly take centuries for her to regain her physical form.

"It's a girl! Looks like you were right Kurama-sama." The doctor said, holding a baby with blue eyes and blond hair with white fox ears.

"White fur? You were right Minato-kun... She is going to be so much stronger than we thought... The white fur, the last Kitsune to have it brought foxes from minor demons to Lord of the realm." Kurama said, her voice slowly fading. Minato was in a wheelchair, having lost the strength to walk. He slowly wheeled up to the side of the bed and entwined one of his hands with one of hers while their other arms held the baby together.

"What will you name her?" The doctor asked.

"Naruto..." The two parents whispered as their eyes closed.

"Very well, will you allow visitors?" The doctor asked as she filled out a birth certificate. She looked up when she got no answer. She thought the two parents had fallen asleep, but then she became acutely aware that the heart monitor had been turned off and that the two weren't breathing. The child had also stopped crying.

"Hokage-sama? Kyuubi-sama?" The doctor asked, quickly checking their pulses and finding them nonexistent.

"Is everything alright?" Sarutobi asked, poking his head in. He smiled at the three on the bed, but frowned when he was the Doctor's face and the tears running down her eyes.

"At least they both got to see their child... that's all they wanted..." Sarutobi said softly as he entered the room.

"Sandaime-sama?" The doctor said.

"You can go home now my dear. I'll be sure she is cared for." Sarutobi said, slipped the birth certificate from the Doctor's clipboard and looking at it.

"Naruto..." He said as he looked at the girl. He was surprised to see her awake, but crying silently instead of wailing like most children do.

"I'll keep her for as long as I can Hokage-sama, but I'll be joining Yondaime-sama soon and I can't speak for my predecessor." The old woman in charge of the orphanage said happily as she held Naruto in her arms.

"I would care for her myself, but I don't have the energy to do so once I resume the role as Hokage... I'll supply guards for the orphanage, there are still many prejudiced people in this city that would go to extreme measures. I received word from Kurama-san's foxes that she has revived in her own realm. If a fox comes then it is a messenger from her." Sarutobi explained.

"I understand Hokage-sama." The woman said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you. I hope your predecessor will be as kind." Sarutobi said with a smile as he turned around and began walking.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N well hello there friends, apparently I've just uploaded this yesterday and I've already got people favoriting it. I've got around 30+ pages so far on Gdocs, and sorry for the short lengths but what i lack in length i make up for in speed and numbers. you can find me at .com or /user/Dark0592 for some of my other work, warningthough stuff on DA is very old. Until next time, Farewell my friends -Dark)

"You wanted to see me?" Sarutobi asked the woman in charge of the orphanage five years later.

"It's about Naruto-chan... She's always been quiet and a bit grim, but recently she's been acting out a bit. Her first tail grew in and she's been using it to hurt other children." The woman explained.

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen asked.

"It wasn't unwarranted, the children that get hurt are either bullying her or someone else or doing something bad... But she takes it much too far... She broke a boy's arm in three places just for sneaking up behind her. I don't know what to do anymore, is it her Demon Blood that's causing this?" The woman asked.

"No. It's her Demon blood keeping it to some semblance of justice. Kurama-chan may have been a powerful and bloodthirsty demon, but only when she needed to be. Minato's childhood however... The Namikaze clan men were constantly jailed for domestic violence and murder... Minato changed after his first Genin team, but it was far worse than Naruto is now at her age." Sarutobi explained.

"I see. What should I do? I can feel it in my bones that I'll be gone soon. I barely have the energy to scold children anymore...I can't bring myself to lock her away, that would be cruel. I don't know what to do." She sighed.

"She needs love. Even with you here, you have to split your attention between all of the children. We just have to hope she doesn't get worse." Hiruzen said. He got to his feet and walked the path towards Naruto's room. He opened the door and found the girl sitting on her bed with her knees curled to her chest.

"Naruto-chan?" He said softly.

"You can come in Ojisan." Naruto said with a slight smile as she looked up.

"I heard you've been doing a bit of vigilante Justice around here." Hiruzen said with a smile as he took a seat next to the girl.

"I broke his arm because he was sneaking up behind me like he always does... Every time he does he tries to pull my tail out." Naruto said lowly, her smile fading.

"I see. Naruto-chan, I won't get mad at you because you don't see the wrong in your actions-" Hiruzen started but Naruto cut him off.

"He's just a kid like me so he doesn't know. You're going to say I shouldn't be so hard on them. If they just acted like kids then I wouldn't be so harsh... But those people are the monsters... They're mean to me. They don't let me do anything. They steal my food, my things. They hurt me because of my ears and tail. I'm done Ojisan." Naruto said, looking up at him.

"Done with what?" He asked.

"I'm done with this place. As soon as the nice old lady dies there won't be anything stopping them or me." She continued, resting her head back on her knees again.

"I see your meaning. You know I'll do what I can." Hiruzen said, wrapping an arm around the girl. She responded by wrapping her wail around him to complete the hug.

"What are you going to do?" Hiruzen asked Naruto at the old woman's funeral.

"I can live on the streets..." Naruto answered lowly, her two tails hugging Hiruzen.

"Nonsense. You're eight years old now my dear, I've enrolled you into the Ninja academy. That makes you a Ninja in training, and that makes you entitled to to being of age." Hiruzen said as he handed her a scroll. She opened it and read it.

"This is the will of the Hokage, my Father..." Naruto said.

"It is. You are entitled to a lot of possessions including the Namikaze Mansion-" Hiruzen started, but stopped when Naruto crumbled the will up and shoved it into a pocket.

"I don't want it." Naruto said simply.

"Why?" Hiruzen asked.

"I haven't earned it. All I've done in this life is survive." She continued.

"And how will you earn it then? I believe you already deserve at least some inheritance." Hiruzen said.

"Yeah? Like what." Naruto retorted.

"Money at least, you'll need to purchase ninja equipment and food." Hiruzen suggested.

"Fine..." Naruto said.

"Who's this?" Naruto asked the next day.

"You said the only thing you'll accept form your inheritance is some money, so I asked around who would think about taking you in." Hiruzen said as a woman with dark purple spiked hair walked in. Naruto liked the look of her, she looked like she could kick some ass.

"Anko Mitarashi. I was good friends with your father kid. I read up on your file and everything, looks like I'm the only one who's not prejudiced or not a coward." Anko said. Naruto's slit pupil blue eyes met Anko's and they had a staredown for a while. Anko's face suddenly softened a bit as she sat down on the bed next to the girl and threw her arm around her.

"I can see it in your eyes kid, you've been through hell. Your eyes look show more pain and death than most Chunin." Anko said.

"Death?" Hiruzen said.

"Sometimes people come into my room and try to hurt me so I hurt them back... I've killed five men and one Woman with my bare hands and claws." Naruto said as she pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees.

"You'll make an amazing Ninja Naruto, I'll teach you what I know as well as me your mom if you'll have me. I've always wanted a kid, but they're all scared shitless of me." Anko chuckled.

"You don't scare me at all." Naruto said, wrapping her two tails around the woman.

"I'll let you two chat while I get all the paperwork." Hiruzen said with a smile. As soon as he left he sighed. Six ninja, five Chunin and a Jounin, had gone missing in the last few months. Now he knew why. It wasn't the fact they were dead, anyone attempting to assassinate Naruto would have been put to death by Hiruzen himself anyways, it's that she admitted it with no emotion nor did she think to tell him about the attacks. At least now she could be happy with Anko.

"Come on Ai (Love), first day of school." Anko said as she popped her head into Naruto's room. Naruto didn't move. "I got you new gear~" She said in a sweet voice. Naruto sat up.

Naruto and Anko looked rather good walking down the street together. Anko wore her usual trench jacket with a mesh undershirt while Naruto had a black trench jacket , but she had a short tank that exposed her belly with a Mesh shirt underneath it. They both wore black ANBU styled pants and fingerless gloves. Naruto had her medium length blond hair down. It covered her face when she wanted it to. Her white fox ears were visible though as well as her now three tails. The twelve year old walked alongside her adopted mother on a path towards the Academy. Naruto's enhanced senses heard whispers about her, the only reason they weren't acting is because they were scared of her and her mother.

"Here we are. Don't let any of the boys walk all over you, don't let the girls talk down on you and no fighting unless they deserve it and no weapons, it's no good killing another kid over a schoolyard scuffle." Anko said.

"Fine. What if everything is too easy? You teach me a lot of stuff." Naruto replied.

"You'll know some of the stuff and a lot of the fighting and stuff, but there's a lot you need to learn in terms of teamwork and book smarts and things like that where I can't or I suck at teaching. At least try to make friends. By the way, if any of the other girls calls you a slut for your outfit, that's grounds to smack a bitch." Anko added right before she left. Naruto smiled and giggled a bit at that. She nodded, hugged her mother and entered the building.

She was early, seeing as there were only a few people in the room, but even so all eyes were on her.

'Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Haruno and Aburame. The Uchiha would make a good sparring partner, the Hyuuga seems shy but she would make a good friend. The Nara is asleep, the Aburame seems like he would make an interesting conversation... Haruno...' Naruto thought as she looked at the people watching her- or snoring in the corner- as Sakura gave her a look.

Naruto's eyes made contact with Sasuke's and a mutual respect for ability was instantly formed between them. She chose to sit next to him, to Sakura's rage. Ignoring the glare the pink haired girl was giving her, she looked back into the corner Hinata was sitting and trying to hide.

"Hyuuga-san, if it's not too much to ask I would like for you to take a seat next to me, you seem to make a good friend." Naruto asked nicely with a slight smile. Hinata looked up at her name and nodded and cautiously made her way to sit next to the Kitsune girl.

"You're the Hanyou girl my father was telling me about." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"And you are the younger son of the head of the Uchiha clan." Naruto retorted.

"I can see it, you're strong. My big brother said I should make friends and rivals at school." Sasuke said.

"I can be both if you want. Hyuuga-san, You are the heiress to the Hyuuga clan correct?" Naruto said, turning to Hinata.

"H-Hai... Ano, my name is Hinata." Hinata said.

"Naruto." Naruto said.

"Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun! Hinata-chan is too shy to be with you and this new girl with the weird costume and Slutty outfit is bad news!" Sakura warned, nearly pouncing on the Uchiha boy. Sakura suddenly found herself being held upside down in front of Naruto by one of her three tails.

"My mother told me to slap someone if they called me a slut for this outfit." Naruto said. She raised her hand near Sakura's face, who winced and closed her eyes in preparation, but was surprised as she felt a hand on her cheek and something in her hair. Naruto had stood up and was close to her face. One hand was on her cheek and a tail was running through her hair.

"But you're kinda cute. And you're obviously not worth the effort." Naruto said with a smirk as she dropped the girl and retook her seat. "Though your hair is so nice and soft, I wish my fur would be so silky smooth." She continued. Sakura rose to her feet with a red face as she shook slightly.

"A-Ano... it's t-the Sakura blossom conditioner..." Sakura stuttered and quickly took her seat. There was a small group of kids at the door watching and they quickly filed in.

"Are you... into girls?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably." Naruto simply replied, hearing a slight 'Eep' from Hinata. She looked over to where the Hyuuga had her face hidden by her bangs and arms, but she saw the red tint.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I wouldn't force myself upon you or anyone." Naruto said. Hinata just awkwardly nodded as they waited for the Sensei to arrive.

"Hey hottie, you should totally ditch that Uchiha jerk and go with me." Naruto heard behind her as she felt breath on the back of her head as someone leaned to her ear from behind.

"Inuzuka, don't you know foxes and dogs don't get along too well?" Naruto asked rhetorically. She heard some noises and a tail quickly grabbed the noise and placed it into her lap, it was Kiba's puppy, Akamaru. "Though this one is friendly enough." She continued with a smile as she scratched behind the ears of the white dog.

"See? Akamaru loves you!" Kiba said.

"Sorry, but you're not strong enough to keep up with me." Naruto said apologetically as she used a tail to place the puppy on Kiba's hooded head.

"Hey now, while I appreciate your practice of Henge class hasn't started yet." A voice said as a man entered. Naruto said nothing and crossed her arms.

"I'm Iruka and I'll be your Sensei. I enjoy ramen and teaching those who want to learn, I dislike misbehavior and pranksters. All of you can volunteer to introduce yourself just as I did, if you don't volunteer I'll just pick you- can you please drop that transformation? It's beginning to distract me." Iruka said.

"I'll go first then. First of all, get used to it. My name is Naruto Mitarashi and I'm a Kitsune Hanyou. I don't know you well enough to tell you any more." Naruto said flatly. Iruka sweatdropped.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha... I don't like much and I dislike a lot of things." Sasuke said, most of the females of the class swooning over him except for Naruto and Hinata. the Introductions went on similarly until everyone had at least given their name.

"Very well. Are there any questions about the class?" Iruka asked. Naruto raised her hand. He nodded to her.

"When do we start physical education?" She asked.

"Uh... Well... In a few days, once everyone is used to the class." Iruka answered. Naruto nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

"You are one cocky little girl aren't you?" Sasuke asked as they moved into the yard for target practice.

"Isn't that a family trait of yours?" Naruto retorted, earning a giggle from Hinata. Sasuke was silent, it was true.

"You may be good, but I've seen you throw. You can't beat me." Sasuke smirked.

"That was with my tail. Tell you what, if you beat me I'll kiss you." Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke laughed, not sure if she was serious or not. All the the males within hearing range heard it though and took that as a challenge to them as well.

"Alright step up and hit as many targets as you can!" Iruka instructed. Everyone did average, out of ten targets there was an average of about . Shino managed to hit eight targets, which was the current best, and gave an odd glance towards Naruto. She got something along the lines of 'I'm not a part of any challenge' and smiled at the withdrawn boy. Sasuke hit all ten targets, as was expected. He gave a cocky look towards Naruto with a smirk.

Everyone was supposed to throw them one by one, but Naruto took them all. She had two in each hand and somehow held two with each of her three tails.

"Uh... Naruto..." Iruka started but she threw them. They hit all ten targets and was more accurate than Sasuke. Naruto grinned at Sasuke, before everyone looked at the targets in shock. One by one, each target had a Kunai embedded dead center. Hinata shrank under the looks of awe she was receiving.

"Good job Hinata-chan, you did really good." Naruto said. She looked at Iruka, who was currently measuring the targets to make sure if they truly were dead center, which they were, so his back was turned. She put a finger under Hinata's chin and planted a kiss on her lips. It was just a quick peck, but the girl was so surprised she couldn't even faint. There was a group gasp from the girl and a group drool from most of the guys.

Just as Sasuke was the class male heartthrob, Naruto had became the female one. The only difference between the two was that Sasuke wouldn't slug a girl for coming on to him.

"You're sick." Sakura huffed.

"Am I?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you are! You just forced yourself on her!" Ino exclaimed.

"I didn't touch Sasuke so why would you care?" Naruto retorted.

"Hinata-chan is our friend!" Sakura argued.

"Yet you've not said five words to her outside of class. Besides, I didn't force myself on her. I promised her I wouldn't, remember? She won the bet, so in essence it would be the other way around." Naruto said plainly. Her ears caught a little 'Eep' that she recognized as Hinata instantly. She turned to face the girl and found her face had turned red.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, emotion entering her voice for the first time since she came to school. Hinata wasn't crying, yet she was shaking and her eyes were closed. "Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked again. Quickly, almost faster than anyone could see, hinata pecked Naruto on the lips back. Naruto blinked a few times before smiling and laughing. It was the first time it was a real laugh instead of a chuckle or faked and everyone stopped to hear it.

"What's so Funny?" Iruka asked.

"Nothing that concerns you sensei." Naruto giggled.

"Whatever... Alright, we've got your target practice done for the day, even if you scored higher than the rest you still need to always practice." Iruka said as the bell for the end of school rang.

"So, anything interesting happen today?" Anko asked Naruto when the girl came in with a smile.

"I kissed Hinata-chan." Naruto replied as she plopped down on the armchair opposite Anko.

"Oh? Why am I not surprised?" Anko chuckled.

"And she kissed me back." Naruto finished. Anko nearly choked on the Sake she was drinking.

"Ok, that surprised me. I'm guessing the reason you're late is because you were walking her home?" Anko asked. Naruto nodded. "I remember when I went through that phase, but I hadn't had any experience with boys before that." she continued.

"But I do a little bit. While I haven't kissed either of them I've been on a date with Sasuke, Kiba and Shino." Naruto retorted.

"Oh yeah? How'd those all go?" Anko asked.

"Kiba treats me too much like a helpless vixen, he refused to let me carry any of those girly clothes he bought me and he wouldn't let me split the cost of the meal we had. Sasuke was a lot better though, but it just turned into a spar and a training session. Shino is the only one I'd actually consider though, if he talked a bit more. He understood what I wanted, treated me as an equal and didn't spend any money on unnecessary things." Naruto answered.

"So Kiba's the pampering type, Sasuke's your rival so that just turns into competitions and training. And you want someone you can talk to." Anko summed up.

"In a nutshell. Hinata is actually really strong, she got a perfect ten bullseyes in today's Kunai toss, we don't talk too much but when we do I don't want it to stop. Hiashi-sama said we can have a 'girls night out' tomorrow since school is out for the weekend so we'll see how that goes." Naruto said.

"You know kid, you're more mature than I am... Even when I had just adopted you. I'm glad to finally see you having some fun outside of kicking ass." Anko said with a smile. "And whether you get with this girl or not you're bringing her here for me to meet and possibly train. Speaking of training, these just came in." Anko said as she held up a pair of fingerless gloves. The Kanji on the backs of them read 'Weight' so naruto instantly knew what they were.

She smiled as she accepted them and pulled them on in place of her old ones. They fit much better and had plenty of room to grow. She ran a bit of her Chakra into them and felt their weight increasing as the attached forearm guard and metal knuckles absorbed it. Once they were as heavy as she wanted them she stopped.

"Now, I had those knuckles put in to give a bit more balance, protection and to slow your fingers down too. Perform hand seals with these on and your speed at it will skyrocket." Anko said. Naruto nodded and entered a stance for one of her basic exercises.

"Those look new." Hinata commented the next day as she noticed the gloves.

"They're Chakra weights." Naruto said with a slight smile.

"Ano... I'm nervous." Hinata said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Kiba-kun and Sasuke-kun told me about how your dates with them went... I'm scared I won't meet your expectations." Hinata said softly, hanging her head.

"Hinata-chan, you don't have to worry. We just need to have fun together. Now, what do you like to do outside of school and home?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Ano... Oh! I know! Follow me!" Hinata exclaimed softly as she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled her towards an unfamiliar place.

"Ah Hyuuga-sama! Welcome back!" A Hyuuga woman said happily when they entered the building. Naruto could smell damp bamboo and could hear a few waterfalls.

"Hello Minna-san! Two please, for the private spring." Hinata said.

"Of course! Shall I put that on your tab?" Minna asked. Hinata nodded but naruto shook her head. She pulled out a frog-like wallet and pulled out her part of the fee and placed it on the counter.

"I'll pay for myself Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata nodded with a smile and Minna showed them to one of the private springs.

"Naruto-chan, Ano, why didn't you let me pay for it?" Hinata asked Naruto as they soaked in the delightfully warm water.

"I don't really like it when people spend their money on me for things like this. It was pretty expensive. Trust me when I say I can afford it though." Naruto said.

"I believe you, but how? Is Anko-san rich?" Hinata asked. Naruto smiled and slid closer to Hinata, wrapping her tails around her under the water and draping an arm over her shoulder lightly.

"She is a special Jounin, she has a lot of money but most of it goes into training and equipment and savings. It's more like I'm rich Hinata-chan. I really, really like you and I know I can trust you. Only the high level Ninja like Mom and the Hokage and some of the other adults know this. Everyone thinks I'm a wild Kitsune Hanyou, but I'm not. My birth mother is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, my father the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto explained.

"The Y-Yondaime?" Hinata asked after her shock at the contact washed over.

"Hai. I don't want people knowing, because if they know who my mother is they'll think I'm evil and if they know my Father they'll think I'm royalty..." Naruto said.

"Wait, I remember now. When I was little and mother would take me to the park, there would be Kitsune there that would always play with me and laugh with me and other children. Could one of them have been your Mother?" Hinata asked.

"No, I'm a little older than you and they died when I was born. But the Kitsune stayed until I grew my first tail when I was about four." Naruto answered. Suddenly Naruto's ears flicked and she looked over to the door.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"I think it's your mother." Naruto answered, having seen the woman a few times. She took her arm and all but one of her tails from around Hinata before the door slid open.

"Hello Naruto-chan, Hinata-chan." The woman smiled happily. Hinata bore a striking resemblance to her.

"Hello Atataka-sama." Naruto said.

"Hello Mother." Hinata said.

"Your father told me you and Naruto-chan were going to have a day out and I knew you'd come here, I hope you don't mind my intrusion." Atataka explained with a grin as she joined them in the pool.

"Of course not." The two replied.

"Thank you, I'd love to get to know my daughter's new girlfriend" The woman said, causing them both to freeze. "My daughter hasn't told you, but you can probably smell it on the both of us, but I am an Ookami. My wolves always watch over my family when they are away from home so I know what goes on with them." She continued with a grin.

"So you have no objections?" Naruto asked.

"Why would I? I'm not prejudiced against who loves who or what loves what. The only thing I worry about is your Father's reaction to you dating so young. My wolves saw your little kiss, but keep that as the maximum until you are older please. At least Fourteen." Atataka replied.

"Of course. I was worried you would he afraid of my behavior." Naruto said.

"You are only a monster to those who are monsters themselves as far as I've seen." Atataka said. Naruto and Hinata smiled.

"So when will Hinata-chan's ears and tails start growing?" Naruto asked.

"That is up to her, Hyuuga have always been related to the Ookami clans, they need the speed and precision our blood grants them to keep the Jyuuken at maximum power for extended periods of time. Some hanyou have been born without features and had none their entire lives. Others were born with them and chose to hide them. This is what Hinata has done." Atataka explained.

"I don't want to show my features until I'm strong enough to look past the prejudice... Right now if everyone hated me for being an ookami I don't think I could focus on anything..." Hinata explained softly.

"Naruto-chan, in the few weeks you and Hinata have known each other her strength and confidence have skyrocketed. To be honest she's a bit more aggressive when truly worked up, but that's normal." Atataka said.

"Well I'm glad to help Hinata-chan in any way possible." Naruto said.

"Your parents would be proud." Atataka said with a smile. Before Naruto could ask Atataka answered. "Yes, Hiashi and I know." she said.

"Well then. My mother would like to meet Hinata-chan sometime today, would you like to come along then Atataka-san?" Naruto offered.

"I would love to." She replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"So this is Hinata-chan eh?" Anko said when Naruto brought the girl to her house.

"It's an honor to meet you Mitarashi-sama!" Hinata said quickly, making a swift bow.

"Hey whoa there kid, I'm no queen or nothing. Just call me Anko, or if I'm guessing the situation right, mom." Anko said with a chuckle.

"Oh? then what would that make me then?" Atataka asked with a smile.

"Ata-chan! Oh man I haven't seen you since what Jounin exams?" Anko exclaimed, hugging the Wolf Woman who returned it in full.

"Since right after. Now, I believe we have a lot to catch up on. Apparently our Daughters are dating." Atataka said, as if she had just found out with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh I know it's such a hindrance for it to come up out of nowhere." Anko said, rolling her eyes.

"Well while the two of you talk we'll be watching a movie." Naruto said as she led Hinata into the television room.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked Hinata.

"Ano... Anything would be good." Hinata replied. Naruto smiled and put in 'The Last Samurai'. She sat down next to Hinata on the armchair, which was crowded, and simply pulled Hinata into her lap and wrapped her arms and tails around the girl.

"You know, for such a cold and withdrawn person in public, you're really sweet and nice." Hinata said.

"That's because the people in public don't earn my affections like you do Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled.

"Teams have already been decided? But the Genin exam won't be for at least another year." Atataka said.

"It's not really the teams, it's just who would work best together. The only thing that's for certain is that Naruto will be on my Genin team and Hinata will almost certainly be with her." Anko said.

"But I thought you said your team would be the Special Genins." Atataka said.

"That's right. That girl is probably the only other Kunoichi match for Naruto in the academy. Hell even any of last year's Genin probably couldn't beat Naruto now one on one. Well, maybe Neji or Lee but you know what I'm saying. I've seen Hinata fight and from what I hear from Naruto if she had the confidence she's rapidly gaining being around Naruto, she'll surpass her cousin in no time." Anko explained as she drained a shot of Sake.

"Wow, I wonder who could possibly fit that third slot. That Uchiha?" Atataka asked.

"I don't know. That would be the best fit, but if our best Genin are all in one team then it's a bit unbalanced for the rest of the teams." Anko replied. Suddenly Atataka's ears, which were now exposed as well as her single wolf tail, flicked and she grinned.

"What?" Anko asked, looking at the closed TV room door.

"They're watching 'The Last Samurai'... Hinata loves moves like that." Atataka said with a grin.

"That's a good one. Let's see how they're doing." Anko said. Atataka nodded and they opened the door a little bit to see Hinata sitting in Naruto's embrace.

"Wow, they've been going out a day and it already looks like how Hiashi and I were before he got so busy." Atataka whispered with a smile.

"Naruto had no friends, hell she still really doesn't. The few she's made at the academy are as important to her as family and that's tenfold with Hinata. Plus her instincts as a Kitsune bring them closer as well." Anko said. She looked at the screen and saw it was very close to the end.

"Has Hinata seen this before?" Anko asked Atataka.

"No, I had forgotten about the end... " Atataka said.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE DAMN YOU!" The television called as the cinematic slaughter via gatling gun stopped. Hinata had tears in her eyes, barely holding back sobs. Very soon though, as the protagonist assisted his best friend with suicide as the general screamed at his men to kill them, Hinata's face was buried deep into Naruto's chest as she lightly sobbed. Anko and Atataka were both surprised to see Naruto's eyes had watered a bit as well.

"Hinata-chan, look." Naruto said softly to the girl nestled into her chest. Hinata cautiously looked at the screen to see the ending of the movie. Anko slowly closed the door as they heard Naruto promise the next one won't be so sad.

"They're perfect for eachother." Atataka said with a light giggle.

"I somehow find that Hiashi will have a hard time ignoring that." Anko said.

"I'm going to have to agree. Hey wait a minute, they finished that movie the entire time we talked... Wow, I used to smack Kakashi when he said women talk for days..." Anko said.

"We talked a lot, I think the time it took was warranted. We spent a good amount of time out before we came here, it looks like it's getting dark. If it's fine with you I'll leave Hinata here overnight. I have a feeling those two will be inseparable at the moment." Atataka said.

"It's perfectly fine. You might as tell tell Hiashi and send him to pick her up so he can at least talk to Naruto so she can kick his ass if he doesn't like it." Anko said with a grin, but Atataka knew the joking threat was probably true.

"I'd have to join her on that if that's the case. It was great seeing an old friend again." Atataka said, hugging Anko.

"You bet." Anko replied and walked to the door.

"I'm guessing Hinata-chan is spending the night?" Naruto asked as she poked her head out of the door.

"Yeah. I've got a meeting in the morning so keep it down." Anko said as she turned towards the stairs.

"Mom?" Naruto asked a bit softly, stepping forward and closing the door.

"What's wrong?" Anko asked.

"I'm happy. I have a few friends at school, I'm not afraid someone's going to kill me in my sleep anymore and I have Hinata-chan..." Naruto said softly.

"How is that something wrong?" Anko asked.

"I'm not used to it... I'm scared to lose it." Naruto said.

"Naruto... Go back in there and watch movies with your girlfriend. When school starts back up go and enjoy your friends. Enjoy uninterrupted sleep. Enjoy these things while you can Because soon you'll be protecting them. That's what I'm training you for, that's what being a Ninja is really about. Protecting the things you love and protecting your home. It won't always be this peaceful. That movie you watched, at the end? That one man almost never comes back. That general that wanted nothing other than the man's head won't be alone. Remember that, and enjoy the little things whenever you can." Anko said as she walked up to her daughter and held her head between her hands.

"And the most important thing, never forget who you are, your dreams, your goals, your ambitions. Anyone can learn how to fight for their village... Only the truly strong fight for themselves and others." She continued. Naruto looked straight into Anko's eyes and suddenly the Jounin found herself wrapped in arms and tails.

"You have no idea how much that helped me." Naruto said soft as a whisper.

"Naruto-chan..." Hinata said from where she was standing at the doorway. She quickly rushed forward to join the hug.

"Alright kids, I've gotta get some sleep if I'm going to be coherent for my meeting tomorrow. Naruto, remember what I told you. I imagine you heard it too Hinata and you remember that too. The Ninja that don't are the ones who die as cowards and traitors." Anko said.

"Oh what, are you like an all knowing wise man now?" naruto asked, wiping a few tears that had formed away.

"I'm not, but if my sensei taught me one good thing it was that. He was taught that by his sensei, and so on and so forth until its origin first put it together. The First Hokage of Konoha spoke those words to his first team as a team leader. That is the Will of Fire put into words and is to this day the best 'translation'." Anko said.

"So... I'll be strong to protect what I love. No, I won't be strong... I'll be the strongest. I'll be Hokage, and I'll make my Father's spirit proud." Naruto said softly. Anko and Hinata could only stare at the declaration.

"I don't doubt that for a second." Anko said as she held Naruto at arms length and looked at her.

"That means I'll get to be the Hokage's girlfriend." Hinata giggled. This earned a round of Laughter from the other two before Anko bade them oyasumi nasai for the umpteenth time that night and left them to their movie and their own sleeping arrangements. They found the chair and Naruto's tails were cozy enough and decided to try and finish their current movie 'Princess mononoke'.

"Naruto-chan?" Hinata whispered right before they drifted off to sleep.

"Yes Watashi no ai(My love)?" Naruto responded, earning a tired giggle from Hinata.

"The only reason you would ever lose me is if you stopped being everything that makes you you. And if that were to happen I wouldn't hesitate to kill that person because she wouldn't be you." Hinata said into her ear.

"You're the best Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiashi, Anko and Atataka were in the Hyuuga complex talking. Atataka had talked to Hiashi about Naruto and Hinata. He wasn't against it, but he wasn't exactly happy about it either. Naruto and Hinata had gone off to one of the secluded gardens to wait for their parents, and that's why when Naruto heard and smelled a cloud ninja they were the only ones there.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto said lowly. hinata nodded, her Byakugan was active so she saw the intruder as well. Suddenly there was a large mass of Kunai heading straight for Hinata. Naruto deflected them with her forearm guards, but winced as a second wave came and was more spread out. One Kunai embedded into her left knee and another caught her face as she deflected it upwards, leaving a gash that went from slightly inside of her right nostril and curved in a sort of jagged upside U that went across her cheek bone, almost mimicking the curve of her eye.

"Naruto-chan!" Hinata exclaimed but a tail pushed her back.

"You will not touch her!" Naruto said through clenched teeth. The Cloud ninja dropped to the ground with a Katana in in hands. It was sparking with electricity and he suddenly lunged forward. Hinata couldn't even scream as she saw Naruto get run through in her lower abdomen. Her tails froze for a second before they slowly wrapped around the man. He attempted to pull his blade out of her but she was holding him.

"Let go of me you little bitch!" The Ninja exclaimed. Naruto looked up at him, her normal blue eyes were red and her canines had sharpened as a fourth tail slowly unfurled from the base of the other three and assisted the others in holding the man.

"Why are you here..." Naruto demanded lowly.

"Isn't it obvious? That Byakugan will help my village. We'll rip the eyes right out of her pretty little h-" He started but was suddenly cut off as Naruto's clawed hand was shoved through his chest. Her tails let go of him as the electricity going through the blade in her abdomen stopped and she shoved her other hand through his chest as well.

"Foxfire." She said lowly as her hands, and through them the barely breathing Ninja, burst into blue flames just as Anko, Atataka, Hiashi and a group of Hyuuga guards arrived. The area was quickly filled with the smell of burning flesh and blood as the blood evaporated from her hands. She grabbed the Katana and broke it off at the hilt and used her tails to pull it out of the other side before she ripped the Kunai out of her knee and dropped to the opposite one and coughed out blood.

"Naruto!" Anko screamed, rushing over to her Daughter.

"What happened?!" Hiashi demanded.

"Cloud Ninja... attacked us first. He wanted Hinata-chan's eyes..." Naruto wheezed. Everyone looked over to where Hinata was frozen. Some of Naruto's blood had splattered on her clothes when she was stabbed. When she said her name it seemed to snap her out of it before she rushed over to the injured girl and cradled her head in her lap.

"Naruto-chan!" SHe exclaimed.

"Go to the hospital and make sure they're prepared for her. She needs to get there fast before she loses too much blood." Atataka said before she carefully picked up the girl bridal style and picked up her daughter with her tail.

"We'll meet you there, you're faster than any of us." Anko said, picking up the blade and hilt as evidence and following as Atataka disappeared from view as she sped off.

"That was the Ambassador's blade... Sir he was a special Jounin." One of the guards said.

"Naruto... the enemy was exponentially more powerful than you... And he even got the drop on you... But you protected Hinata and defeated your enemy regardless..." Hiashi said to himself as he looked at the blood staining the garden.

"Sir! We found Neji drugged near the entrance! It appears the Ambassador was watching us somehow and knew he was her protector..." Another guard said.

"I need to speak to the Hokage, but first I need to make sure Naruto is alright. Get to the Hokage Tower and inform Hiruzen I'll be making a visit very soon." Hiashi said before he dashed off towards the Hospital as well.

"It's amazing, She's recovering amazingly fast... If her recovery rate stays the same she'll be out in time to return to the academy after the weekend. The wound on her face is already starting to scar, the wound on her knee fractured the bone but we're already seeing the cracks and damage heal. You said the blade she was stabbed with was Electrified?" The medical nin asked Hinata, Anko and Hiashi. as they looked over the sleeping Naruto.

"It was." Hinata said softly.

"Her nervous system was degraded slightly by it when she first came in, but it's perfectly fine now. The blade somehow missed any vital organs but due to the heat generated by the electricity the healing isn't going as fast as we thought with her recovery, the heat slightly cauterized internally. Like I said though, with this recovery rate she'll be awake and active very soon." The Nin continued.

"Her fourth tail grew in as it was happening, the excess Chakra is acting as a sort of steroid for her recovery. Hanyou and Kitsune also have amazing recovery so that's helping." Atataka said.

"I see. If you'll excuse me now I have some patients I need to attend to, she's stabilized now so don't worry." The Nin said. Hiashi and Anko nodded and she left.

"Hinata-chan..." THey heard Naruto's voice say weakly. They all looked and saw the girl's visible eye was open, the other covered by bandages.

"Naruto-chan!" Hinata exclaimed, instantly at her side.

"Hey you. Glad you're alright." Naruto said with a smile.

"But you're not..." Hinata said softly. A Tail weakly came and made Hinata look up into Naruto's eyes when she hung her head.

"You're safe, that makes me alright. Don't cry Hinata-chan. I got hurt, the only thing that means is that I need to get stronger." Naruto said.

"Then I'll get stronger too so you don't need to get hurt for me." Hinata vowed.

"That's my Hinata-chan." Naruto said, the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on her face.

"Alright kid, you need to rest. According to the MEdical Nin if you don't strain your injuries you'll be back in the Academy when the week starts again so rest and move as little as possible." Anko said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Naruto replied as she closed her eyes. Soon her soft breaths slowed as she fell asleep with hinata holding her hand.

"Sensei why haven't we started class yet?" Kiba asked Iruka when school started back up for the week.

"Because one of your classmates got hurt over the weekend and it would be rude to start without her." Iruka said.

"Maybe Naruto pissed off the wrong girl..." Someone joked. They all stopped talking when Hinata and Naruto entered. Naruto had bandages covering most of her face, her knee and her lower body, which could be seen through her mesh shirt. She was on crutches as she limped her way to her seat next to Sasuke, who had a look of utter surprise on her face.

"N-Naruto? I thought you just sprained your ankle or something when they told me you were on crutches..." Iruka said.

"Just start the lesson Sensei." Naruto said. the Chunin sighed and did so.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll tell you at lunch." Naruto replied, choosing to rest and block out everything but Iruka's lesson.

Hinata was feeding Naruto as they snuggled together in the yard as they all ate their lunch when Sakura stormed up to them.

"You... You're a terrible person!" Sakura seethed. "You get a few little injuries and suddenly Everyone is at your feet! All of the boys, especially Sasuke-kun, can't stop worrying about you yet you already have someone! You're so damn perfect and you have it so damn eas-!" Sakura started before Naruto slapped her with enough force to knock her off balance. The students in the Yard all gasped in surprise.

"Look at me." Naruto said lowly. Sakura slowly looked up, half of her face red Naruto pulled the bandages from her face to reveal the gash on her face, stitches intact.

"Do you know how much it hurts to have a Kunai embedded in your knee? To have one slash your face? How about having a full Katana impale you while electric currents are going through it? It hurts more than 'a little injury'. Sakura Haruno, you should just stop trying to be a Ninja. Instead of preparing for the academy every morning, you prepare your looks. You wear so much perfume even without my nose it reeks. Your one goal in life is to be fuck buddies with the one guy that would never consider you. I almost died the other day protecting Hinata-chan. But I'm happy, and this pain? I'm used to it. You're the one who has life perfect. Not me. I'm telling you to stop being a ninja because if you somehow manage to pass the exam the difference between paradise and hell will destroy you." Naruto said.

Sakura had tears going down her face as she looked at the gash. Her eyes locked with Naruto's and knew the girl was telling the complete truth. She slumped to her knees as she talked, but was surprised that Naruto held a helping hand out.

"Now that I've said that, try again. Your precision and strength is above average even for Genin. You have the potential to be a great ninja, make it happen." Naruto said. Sakura looked up at her and saw the slight smile. She took the hand and let Naruto help her up.

"While I don't condone physical contact, that's an important lesson everyone needs to know to survive past Genin rank in the ninja world." Iruka said, having seen the entire thing. "I think we can have the rest of the day as a free day, I was just going to go over some history lesson or something. Naruto, where did you learn that?" He continued.

"My mother told me what the Will of Fire means. I told Sakura what I've made of it in her situation." Naruto said, resuming her place next to Hinata, who started wrapping new bandages around her face again.

"So how exactly did that happen?" Sasuke asked, leaning on the tree they were sitting in front of. Everyone started gathering around to hear the story.

Later that day, Sasuke and Naruto had stayed late to perfect their accuracy to at least match Hinata and Naruto was walking her friend home when suddenly she heard a clash of steel on steel and the reek of blood.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked when she stopped.

"Blood... lots of it... And the sounds of fighting." Naruto said. Sasuke's look darkened as they both sped off towards the complex. When they arrived they found dead Uchiha everywhere.

"Sasuke... Itachi is fighting your father." Naruto said as they rushed towards his house. When they burst through the door they saw Sasuke's mother dead on the ground while Itachi had his ANBU Ninjato locked against Fugaku's blade. Fugaku's blade was dripping blood while Itachi's was relatively clean, signalling which of the two was killing their family. Sasuke was frozen still but Naruto wasn't, she rushed forward with her claws and swiped at Fugaku, giving Itachi the leverage he needed to decapitate his murderous father.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked the injured older brother.

"There was a civil war of sorts... Fugaku wanted to overthrow the Hokage and put himself in his place and half of our clan followed blindly while those like me saw how stupid and destructive that would be... Mother tried to stop him when he pulled his blade..." Itachi explained. Suddenly Itachi found himself being squeezed by his little brother.

"It's alright Sasuke. It's over." Itachi said, holding him.

(A/N sorry for kind of rushed Uchiha stuff but to be honest I had completely forgotten about it before thinking about what to write when I had far too little to finish the chapter after the Sakura scene. That's also why Naruto seemingly doesn't have her injuries at the end, my mind derped and I'm too lazy to rewrite the scene. tell me what you think I should do upload wise, right now I'm just doing it as I feel like it at least once a day. Should I keep it to once a day? Should I extend the time a bit? Or should I do what I normally do and upload as I finish the chapter? You guys can choose. -Dark)


	6. Chapter 6

-One year Later-

"What's wrong Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"I haven't been able to create a stable clone since yesterday for some reason." Naruto replied.

"Well let's see what you can do, maybe it was just random Chakra flares or something." Iruka said. Naruto nodded and put her hands up in the seal and two smoke clouds appeared, revealing half-dead versions of her. She sighed and dispelled the ghasts.

"I know other jutsu, would they work as a replacement?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto, maybe you can come back in a few days and figure out what's wrong. I know for a fact you can do a perfect Clone jutsu." Iruka said. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Hey kid. I know a way you can pass." Mizuki said, walking up to where Naruto sat after school.

"I can use my Chakra alone to turn you into a pile a dust Mizuki Sensei, I doubt anything you have to say would interest me." Naruto retorted.

"I'm just saying, there's this scroll in the Hokage Tower, it's got a bunch of jutsu in it that would impress even the Hokage." Mizuki started. Naruto instantly knew where this was going. He wanted her to steal it and bring it to him. There was obviously something going on, but she had always wanted to learn some of those jutsu.

"I see where this is going." Naruto said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mizuki asked.

"I believe you'd like to see it right? Just give me a time and the place." Naruto said.

'It looks like my Mother and Father knew I'd see this one day.' Naruto thought as she used a summoning jutsu to summon a small scroll from a seal that had her name around it. She tucked it away and began reading some of the Jutsu.

A few hours later Mizuki and Iruka arrived at the same time to see Naruto hanging upside down by her tails.

"Good job kid, lemme see it." Mizuki said.

"Naruto don't do it!" Iruka yelled as she tossed the large scroll to Mizuki, who grinned as he took off deeper into the forest. When Iruka dashed after him, naruto stopped him. When he looked up to her he saw her holding three fingers up. Then two. Then one. As her last finger came down there was a loud Explosion from nearby and the sounds of fighting. He looked at Naruto one last time before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Was that... a... Shadow Clone?" Iruka said as he rushed towards the sound.

"You little bitch... Explosive notes and transformation jutsu? That's good." Mizuki laughed as he hurled Fuuma Shuriken at her. She caught the large Shuriken and launched it towards him along with a second one she had already caught. He weaved between them, but suddenly found himself full of Kunai. As he dropped to his knees Naruto rushed forward and put one to his throat.

"Just do it, little monster." Mizuki chuckled.

"You see me as a monster? Good." Naruto said darkly as her Kunai ran across his throat. As he fell to the ground she crouched low to his ear.

"Only a true monster would see me as one of them." She whispered before driving her Kunai into his temple to silence his gurgling noises.

"Naruto?" Iruka said. just then a troop of ANBU arrived, who she quickly nodded to before disappearing once more. Another Naruto dropped from a nearby tree, this one had the large scroll strapped across her back.

"Were those Shadow Clones?" The ANBU captain asked as he took the scroll from her.

"Yes. I had about seventy of them throughout this forest to catch him in case the explosion destroyed the first." Naruto answered.

"Wait... what's going on?" Iruka asked.

"I knew Mizuki was up to something when he wanted me to steal the scroll. Instead of stealing it I talked to these guys and if I couldn't handle him they would have jumped in." Naruto said, pointing a thumb at the ANBU.

"So a shadow clone killed him... That's disrespectful to a Konoha Shinobi, but he was a traitor." The ANBU Captain said.

"Oh Iruka Sensei, I found out why I couldn't make regular clones. My Chakra was growing a lot so it was too hard to use so little of it." Naruto said, waving a fifth tail.

"Really now? Come here a second then." Iruka said.

"Close your eyes." He said. She did and she felt something go over her ears. after a moment she opened her eyes and noticed he was pulling back from her head. She looked up and saw the bottom of a hita-ite. "You passed the Genin exam." He said with a grin.

"Whoa so you really killed Mizuki sensei?" Hinata asked the next day.

"The traitor was attempting to steal valuable information, I was there." Iruka said, entering. "Now, I'll be announcing the Genin teams now." Iruka said and went on.

"Naruto Mitarashi, Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura haruno are team Zero. Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha are team Nine." Iruka finished naming teams. The class saw the first real sign of agitation from Naruto they had seen since she started school. Her face met the desk with enough force to crack the wood.

"Oh come on I'm not that bad now am I?" Sakura said with a sigh.

"... Alright then... There is a new class of Genin, based on your exams and other areas of your schooling and lives we have created a new group of Genin class Shinobi. Just as there are special Jounin and special Chunin, these are the special Genin. The people advancing to this rank will be Naruto Mitarashi, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Your Jounin Sensei will come and call their teams. Once everyone knows who their sensei is it's up to them what you do." Iruka said as a group of Jounin walked in.

"Rumor has it there's a Special Jounin that's Ex-ANBU and is like a total psychopath and she's going to be a sensei." Naruto heard. She and Hinata shared an amused look before Jounin started

"Alright, where's Team Nine?" Kurenai asked. Sasuke, Kiba and Shino indicated themselves and Anko looked at the remaining three.

"Alright that leaves you three for me, Haruno you better have toughened up..." She said.

"Even though Naruto facedesked pretty hard, I think I have." Sakura said, looking at where a large red mark was slowly appearing on Naruto's forehead hidden by her bangs.

"Alright, they're all yours." Iruka said.

"Right, now, I don't know anything about you Sakura and I haven't really talked to you two much about it so let's just get introductions over with. Then ame's Anko Mitarashi. I'm a Special Jounin and. I love Dango with a passion and I enjoy training my Daughter. I hate ass holes who think women are inferior and a lot of things in general. My dream is to make sure I see my daughter in ANBU before I go" Anko said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I've recently gone through a lot of changes in my life thanks to some insightful words. I enjoy training and helping those who deserve it. I've grown to dislike fangirls and anything like them. My dream is to train under the legendary sannin Tsunade or at least meet her one day." Sakura said.

"Hinata Hyuuga. I like training and sparring with Naruto-chan. I dislike anyone who thinks they're better than anyone else without valid reasoning and the mistreatment of children. My dream is to someday get into ANBU and be the Hokage's personal captain." Hinata said.

"Naruto Mitarashi. The only things I can say I like are getting stronger and the people I've grown to call friends and family. I dislike a lot of things, but mostly the mistreatment of children and anything trying to hurt what I hold dear. My dream is to become the Hokage so I have the power to protect everything." Naruto said.

"Right. Now, first thing we're going to do is shopping." Anko said.

"Shopping?" Sakura said.

"You three may have the skill to be badass, but you gotta have the equipment and look the part." Anko said.

"I love this place." Naruto said as they looked at the ninja shop. Lining the walls were weapons, equipment, ninja clothes and other various ninja wants and needs.

"Clothes first, if you don't have the money to pay for them I'll help you out if it's not overly expensive. We've got a voucher for weapons and equipment so go apeshit with those." Anko said.

In an hour the three of them all had new outfits. Naruto's was the one that changed the least. Under the black trench jacket the Tank was replaced with an armored vest, similar to what the ANBU wore, while the Mesh undershirt was replaced with a steel mesh undershirt, much stronger and also had sleeves down to the elbows.

Hinata, curious to see how it would look, had donned a black trench jacket as well to replace her normal Jacket. She wore a dark purple version of the vest naruto had as well as dark purple heavy ninja pants above the mesh shirt she normally wore. her hair had grown out a bit and now was about half as long as Naruto's, with it's slightly rugged look it fit her new outfit.

Sakura had a gray vest over a dark red tank and matching heavy ninja pants. Her pink hair was about as long as Naruto's instead of it's normal length and was currently held up in a rough tail, similar to Shikamaru's but with enough length to curve downward like a normal tail.

"Alright guys looking good. Now let's get you some badass gear. The voucher limitations limits you to two standard Ninja weapons so if you want something fancy it's out of your own pocket." Anko said, looking at the slip of paper.

"Let's not waste the Voucher, If you two want weapons outside of the range I'll cover it." Naruto said with a smile.

"You'd do that?" Sakura asked.

"I have half a million Ryo in a frog wallet right now and enough to eat at the most expensive restaurant every day for twenty lifetimes and then some in one of the five accounts I inherited. I think I can handle it." Naruto said.

"naruto-chan could buy the entire store if she wanted to." Hinata said with a smile.

"Whoa seriously? how come you guys don't live in a mansion then?" Sakura asked.

"I already own the Yondaime Mansion, I choose not to stay in it." Naruto said before wandering off to look for weapons.

"Whoa what are those?" Naruto and Hinata asked as they saw a rack of Gauntlets under the glass counter. Some of them were normal gauntlets, some of them had slots and notches for attachments and there was even a pair that was barely more than a metal sleeve, but had long claws on the tips.

"Those are the Gauntlets some demon blacksmith made before returning to his realm a while back. nobody touches them because they're made out of Black Metal, which some people think makes people evil by touching it. That's a load of bull though." Tenchi, the owner of the shop, said.

"Can we try them on?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Tenchi said and unlocked the case. Naruto was checking the Claws while Hinata was attempting to use her Jyuuken through the other pairs.

"They're really nice, but my jyuuken is ineffective with them on. I'll stick to something else." Hinata said to Naruto, who nodded and continued swiping the bladed claws around like she used her own. They were a full four inches long and the Gauntlet doubled as a sort of metal fingerless glove and forearm guard. The rest of it was just there to keep the pieces together but it was sturdy.

"How much?" Naruto asked.

"More than you have." Tenchi said with a grin.

"Try me." Naruto said.

"Due to the nature of their creation and the rarity of the material for the both of them it's 2Mil." Tenchi said.

"You take banknotes?" Naruto asked.

"Sure do." Tenchi replied. Naruto quickly took a stack of papers from her wallet, after a moment of sifting through the money to find it, and filled out the note.

"Hang on there kid, that's the Yondaime's inheritance account." Tenchi said. Naruto didn't look up and instead wiggled her ears and her tails.

"Oh... how the hell did I miss those?... Glad to see you using that money for equipment instead of something you don't really need." Tenchi said, looking at the note."Wait a minute, there's a lot of extra here..." He continued.

"My team will be buying specialty weapons too, that'll cover it. If there's extra keep it as a tip." Naruto said with a slight smile.

"Um, alright. Thanks." Tenchi said. After a few moments Hinata came by and placed a pair of fingerless gloves on the counter. Tenchi recognized them to have Chakra amplifying abilities and also made forming Chakra into something like blades much easier. He nodded and Hinata wandered off to find her team as Sakura walked up.

She had a large double bladed war axe that was specially made to have a spike mace head between the blades. It would cut or smash anything really, and it was amazingly heavy. The fact that Sakura could even hold it was a sign of her strength.

"Alright Tenchi, We've got everything we need." Anko said as she handed two Katana each to the three and handed the Voucher to him.

"Alright, I've got everything from you guys. I hope you all know how to use those, don't blame me if you hurt yourselves with them." Tenchi joked.

"See you around." Anko said as they left the building.

"Well if it isn't Team Kunoichi." They heard. They turned to see Kurenai and her team.

"Team Kunoichi? More like team Badass." Anko retorted.

"Hey, you guys look like you're ready to go into war." Sasuke said.

"Whatever! A Shinobi's gear doesn't mean anything if they can't use it!" Kiba said.

"While that is true, it's also true that they no doubt know how to use their weapons." Shino said.

"So what are you doing here Kurenai?" Anko asked.

"I was going to get my team outfitted. We're the special Genin teams Anko, we're going to be training together. I didn't know all of those specialty weapons counted as standard ninja gear." Kurenai said, looking at her own voucher.

"I thought helping my friends and teammates get better gear is a good reason to dip into my inheritance a bit." naruto said.

"How much did that cost you? Those look like pretty rare gear." Kurenai said.

"A total of around Four Million for everything. If we're going to be working together you can tell Tenshi-san that I said I'll cover any specialty weapons. I gave him a note for Ten so there should be enough." Naruto said.

"That hardly seems fair, letting you buy our things." Shino said.

"I doubt you can easily afford it, I can. Pay me back by being good friends and better comrades." Naruto said before she turned and led her team away.

"That Haruno girl seems a lot less hopeless... Maybe getting teamed with Naruto made her get serious." Kurenai said.

"It was about a year ago when Naruto knocked some sense into Sakura. Since then they've sort of become friends, and training with them I wouldn't want to go up against her." Sasuke said.

"Who Haruno? you're scared of a girl like that?" Kiba asked.

"Not at all, but if she's been training with Naruto-chan and Hinata-chan and Anko is her sensei I wouldn't want to fight her. Anko trains Naruto-chan and sometimes her friends with an ANBU course." Sasuke said.

"I've seen that thing... She puts Genin through it?" Kurenai asked.

"I've been through it before. You'll see just how strong Naruto-chan and her team is during our joint training." Sasuke said before entering the shop.

(A/N Ugh, I seem to have a knack for rushing through some of these story elements... blah... -Dark)


	7. Chapter 7

"Right, Kurenai you take my team and give them something to do while I try and get yours on par with what I'm going to be teaching my team so we'll get a lot more out of it total." Anko said later that day on the training field.

"And what exactly is that?" Kurenai asked.

"Kenjutsu." Anko replied. Kurenai shrugged and the two teams switched.

"You three look ready now." Anko commented. Shino's outfit hadn't changed, but he now sported dual Kama connected by a chain. Kiba's outfit had simply been replaced with tougher material while retaining its look and there was a Kodachi on his back. Itachi had given Sasuke his old ANBU vest and he wore a loose sleeved shirt over it. A Katana with a rectangular hilt and design was at his waist. They all had other blades that were purchased with the Voucher as well.

"We have Naruto to thank." Shino said.

"The only thing I can see Kurenai sensei doing with them is either letting them spar or to give them Genjutsu lessons." Sasuke said, looking at team Zero.

"Don't worry about them. I've already got this all set up. You can use your Katana or your Specialty weapon for this, whichever suits you best. This is an advanced technique for even Chunin, but you're Special Genin so I think you can do it. I'll be over here and I'll be hurling Kunai, Shuriken, rocks, explosive tags and anything else I feel like throwing at you. Your job is to stand there and evade or deflect them without moving more than a foot from your current position. The better you get the more challenging it'll get, eventually I'll put some Chakra into it. This exercise will be finished when you're able to enforce your weapons with your Chakra to deflect what I throw at you. the quicker you learn the better." Anko explained.

"Wait you expect us to learn it that fast?" Kiba asked.

"Yes she does because she known I can already do it." Sasuke said, drawing his Blade and making it glow slightly blue.

"And since you're able to do it already and our already advanced skill levels you will be able to simplify what a normal lesson might do." Shino said, drawing his Kama.

"THat's right and there's no better way to learn than to do it through participation!" Anko said as a hail of projectiles came for them.

"What's wrong?" Kurenai asked Naruto when she didn't start any of the Genjutsu exercises she had shown them.

"I'm not trying to be disrespectful but one of the good things about being a Kitsune is that I can sense Genjutsu among other things." Naruto answered.

"Really now?" Kurenai asked as she slowly disappeared. Naruto plucked a Kunai out of the air before it was even visible and held her claws out. Kurenai, the laws centimeters from her neck, appeared with an impressed look on her face.

"So you can easily counter most Genjutsu. How about the ones that target all of your senses instead of just one?" Kurenai's voice came from behind Naruto as the kurenai she had caught melted away.

"I see, I hadn't known my senses could be blocked so easily." Naruto said.

"It's not easy but most Chunin and Jounin level Genjutsu users will use it if they figure out it's more of a waste of CHakra to target all senses instead of the usual one or two." Kurenai said and began teaching how to detect and dispel Genjutsu easily.

"You guys look like you went through hell." Sakura commented as they walked over to where Team Nine was collapsed on the ground. Anko was on her back panting, she hadn't stopped throwing Chakra laced projectiles at the three and she was exhausted, but the three were battered and bruised along with exhausted.

"If... it weren't for Sasuke's tips... I think we would have died..." Shino said.

"Normally you're not on the top of my awesome people list, but right now you're up there Sasuke." Kiba panted. Sasuke replied with an exhausted groan.

"They managed to keep it up for five minutes straight... I'd say they're ready for Kenjutsu training but dear fucking lord that won't be for another few days with the amount of Chakra we just used... We're sticking to D rank missions for four days guys." Anko said.

"... Really... You're really going to have me babysit kids?" Naruto asked.

"... You have a point, I'll make sure they're at least good ones but the training I'll be putting you guys through the day after tomorrow will leave even you drained Naruto." Anko said as she got to her feet.

"Whatever, but if the missions have anything to do with babysitting annoying little kids or finding lost pets I can't guarantee its safety." Naruto said before taking Hinata and walking off saying something about missing lunch and dinner.

"She's got a point, we haven't eaten for the entire day." Kurenai said.

"Right... Well I think I can eat like a damn Akimichi right now." Anko said.

"I think we all can." Kiba said,

"Take tomorrow to rest, you'll need it, we'll be doing missions then. The day after we'll do some heavy training and follow up with two days of rest and tiny missions. After that Team Zero's doing a C ranked." Anko said as she left a clearing.

"What about us?" Sasuke asked Kurenai.

"We can do the same, but their missions most likely won't be as tame as ours. Naruto alone could probably solo a B ranked if she wanted to right now." Kurenai said.

"There's no doubt about it actually. She's killed more Jounin level ninja than you have Kurenai sensei." Sasuke said.

"But I've been a Jounin for a while now, I don't believe that." Kurenai said.

"Then tell us the statistics." Sasuke said.

"I'm not trying to make this a game, killing is serious. But I have a total of seven confirmed Jounin rank kills." Kurenai sighed.

"Naruto-chan had that many when she was six. I asked her the other day and had to confirm it with the Hokage, but she's killed fifteen Jounins and an ANBU, all of them Konoha Shinobi trying to kill her first. She also killed that Cloud Jounin to protect Hinata-chan." Sakura said.

"That's Bull." Kiba said.

"Why would they want to kill her?" Shino asked.

"I would like to know also." Kurenai said.

"She's a Hanyou. A demon. An abomination. But we know that's a load of moronic old crones being close minded. Her mother was the most powerful Demon to ever live, and her father was the Strongest Shinobi to live in this village. People are scared of her. Simple as that." Sasuke said.

"High ranking ninja tried to kill her over prejudice?!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"The prejudice didn't make them try and kill her, it was the fear. Fear makes people to extreme things. For a sensei you're a bit dull. Fear uses that Prejudice to 'get stronger' so to speak. Why do most people hate demons? They're afraid. Why do people want Naruto-chan dead? Because she's not only a demon but she's extremely strong and no leash can keep her in check, so they fear her." Sakura said.

"Does fear really do that to people?" Kiba asked.

"When a normally friendly and harmless dog is wounded and afraid it gets vicious and if it gets in a fight it often wins or maims its opponent before going." Shino said.

"... Good point." Kiba said.

"If that's what her childhood was like I can't imagine how she seems so stable and not completely psychotic." Kurenai said.

"I don't know for sure, but my guess is that she stopped caring." Sasuke said.

"Stopped... Caring?" Sakura said.

"Notice how she doesn't even flinch when she gets hurt? I talked to Hinata and she didn't hesitate to kill that Cloud ninja. Frankly I'm surprised she doesn't enjoy killing by now. Pain and death, I imagine she's stopped caring about them." Sasuke said.

"That doesn't answer why she isn't an unstable lunatic ready to go on a killing spree..." Kurenai said.

"When she was younger, she had a very nice and kind woman caring for her. After that she found a mother in Anko, and now she has friends and someone very special to her. She's not unstable because she knows love and what it really is." They suddenly heard Hiruzen's voice from behind them.

"Hokage-sama?!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"I thought it would be interesting to see our Special Genin teams training and I couldn't help but overhear your discussions. It may not seem like it but you accept her as a friend, in turn she would give her life to protect you. Too many people take true friendship and love for granted when they're drowned in it. Mister Uchiha, I believe you and your older brother have become much closer recently and you care more for your friends, correct? You know what it's like to lose a loved one and friends." Hiruzen said.

"Hokage-sama has a point." Kurenai said. "Thank you for your words of wisdom Hokage-sama, but it's been a long day and my team and I need to rest." She continued.

"Oh don't hold up just to amuse an old man as myself. I'm interested to see how you all progress, I have never seen such potential this generation of Shinobi radiates." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Hokage-sama." The group said, bowing to him and leaving quickly.

"Escorting a little girl to a neighboring village?" Naruto asked when Anko came to the team with a mission the next day.

"Yeah, this little girl was found in the nearby woods by someone, she says she's from the village right next to ours. Apparently something happened there." Anko said.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked.

"She was taken to the Hospital, she was a little beat up, so we'll be meeting her there." Anko said.

"Then let's go." Naruto said.

"She's seven years old, she won't tell me her name though." A Doctor said when they arrived. Anko nodded and they entered the room. They saw a little girl sitting on the bed. She had black hair and wore a sleek white and red kimono. Naruto and the girl instantly looked at each other.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"She's a Kitsune." Naruto said.

"So are you..." The little girl said.

"That's right, We're here to take you back home little Kit." Naruto said, She had hidden her Kitsune features to not scare the girl but let them come out now.

"Five tails? I only have one..." The girl said as ears and a single orange tail appeared.

"Well come on then, what's your name?" Naruto asked with a smile as she held her hand out. She had her gauntlets on, but the girl took it anyways.

"My name is Ahri... But I don't want to go home... There's a lot of mean people there. They hurt my dad so my mom told me to run away." Ahri said. She was surprised when Naruto swept Ahri up onto her shoulders.

"Well then let's go get your mom and bring her back with us." Naruto said with a smile.

"Whoa, I've never seen this side of you Naruto." Anko said as they walked out of the Hospital.

"She's like me. I know what she's going through because I went through it myself." Naruto said.

"You're like me?" Ahri asked.

"I am, Except I had Anko here become my mom when I was just a little younger than you and life wasn't so bad anymore. We're going to get your mom and dad and bring them here so you can have a better life too." Naruto answered.

"But what if they're not alive?" Ahri asked. Naruto's face fell a bit at that.

"If they're dead, then you'll live with me in a big house here." Naruto said. Ahri nodded and rested her head on the top of Naruto's.


	8. Chapter 8

"I smell things..." Ahri whispered to Naruto, who was next to her holding her hand as they walked.

"They're other Kitsune Ahri-chan. They're watching over us." Naruto said with a smile. Ahri nodded, but suddenly the Kitsune froze and fled from a specific area. Both Kitsune on the road smelled it.

"That, on the other hand, is a group of bandits." Naruto said as five men dropped from the trees.

"Give us all your equipment and your money and we won't kill you." The leader of them said. Anko reached for a Kunai, but Naruto stopped her.

"You're still exhausted. I'll handed this. Ahri-chan, don't look. I need to make these bad guys go away." Naruto said, crouching down to the girl.

"You're just a little girl." The group laughed. Naruto smirked as Ahri covered her eyes as Naruto turned around.

"And you're just a group of people who think they'll be living in five minutes." Naruto said, walking up to them slowly. Ahri looked up at Naruto when she threatened them. The group of men laughed and one of them ran at Naruto, not even bothering to draw the knife at his side.

Naruto caught the punch and the man's grin fell. He launched one from his other hand, but she stabbed her claws into his hand, causing him to miss as she leaned back a bit.

"Go now, or I'll kill all of you." Naruto warned.

"You don't have the guts." The man in her grasp grinned. Naruto tilted her head slightly as she raised her other clawed hand.

"I do have guts, but you don't anymore." Naruto said darkly as she ran her hand through his chest. She twisted her hand, causing him to fall limp as his screams fell in his throat. She flung him aside and watched the blood drip from her Gauntlet before a yel signaled the other four charging at her with weapons. In a flash, the Leader's Katana was through his own throat, one man was missing his head, another had his own dagger in his temple as his arms lay a few steps away and the last was falling to the ground as blood spurted from his slashed throat.

"Cover your nose Ahri-chan." Naruto said. As soon as she did she heaped the corpses together in a pile. "Foxfire." She said and the pile burst into blue flames, eventually leaving nothing but ashes. She evaporated the gore from her arms and clothes with a burst of Chakra and turned to Ahri, who was holding a sleeve over her nose. Naruto crouched down to her level and smiled, offering her now clean hand.

"You're so nice to me and your team... But you're scary when bad people come..." Ahri said as she took the hand and she was pulled to Naruto's shoulders. Naruto signaled them to follow as she started walking.

"Well that's because I like you and my friends. You're all very special to me and I'll protect you with my life. Those bad guys though, they're trying to hurt you so naturally I'm scary when I see them." Naruto said.

"As long as you're not some psychotic freak to the people you care about." Sakura said.

"Heads up guys, we're in view right now." Anko said as a set of gates became visible. They weren't as large as Konoha's, but they were still impressive.

"You're from Konoha, what brings you here?" The guard asked.

"This little girl needs to find her family." Naruto said, looking up at Ahri.

"Oh I recognize her... Her parents got in a bit of trouble with some of the more prejudiced villagers... I know where they live, but I couldn't tell you if they're there or not." He said.

"Thank you." Anko said as he gave them directions.

They arrived at what looked like an abandoned house, but the damage was clearly done recently.

"Do you smell that Ahri-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes... it... It smells like mom!" Ahri exclaimed, jumping off of Naruto's shoulders and running towards the building, but Naruto stopped her.

"Ahri-chan, I smell a lot of blood too... If she's hurt then she could lash out. We can't just barge in." Naruto said. Ahri's eyes widened, but she nodded and clung to Naruto.

"W-Who's there?... I... I think I smell a Kitsune..." They heard.

"I am a Kitsune of five Tails and I have your Daughter here." Naruto said. A woman with two tails peeked around a corner and slowly stepped out.

"Show your tails..." She said. She had many various wounds and was barely standing. Naruto could tell there was blood in her scarlet hair but couldn't see the difference.

"Mom?" Ahri said just as Naruto's five tails came out. The woman looked up, revealing one of her eyes was shut and scarred.

"Ahri?... Wait, white fur?" The woman said, taking a step forward and collapsing. Naruto and Ahri rushed forward.

"Can it be, Naruto?" The woman asked.

"How do you know me?" Naruto asked.

"I'd bow but I don't think my body would let me, your mother and I were the best of friends. My name is Hiiro." She whispered.

"Mom?" Ahri said, tears flowing down her face.

"Ahri, I'm afraid I've lost too much blood... My physical form will die, but I'm a Kitsune, just as you are my Daughter. I'll live on in our realm. When you're old enough you'll be able to go there and we'll meet again." Hiiro wheezed.

"Say hello to my mother then, I wish I could help you." Naruto said.

"You can, protect my Daughter." Hiiro said, looking at Naruto.

"I've already promised her, we were going to bring you with us to live in Konoha..." Naruto said, a tear slowly making its way down her face.

"Don't cry for me Naruto-chan. Ahri-chan, We will see each other again soon." Hiiro said as she slowly faded away. It was a full five minutes before Naruto moved. She picked Ahri up and held her as she walked out of the building.

"We're leaving now." Naruto said lowly.

"No your not, that filthy demon spawn is with you." They heard a voice say. They turned to see a group of about twenty men.

"If you try to lay a finger on her, I will make you suffer." Naruto threatened, her voice laced with hate.

"I don't think so." The leader said. He took a single step forward and raised his arm, but suddenly found it detached from his body. He screamed as he fell to the ground as Naruto's right gauntlet glowed slightly blue as the blood evaporated.

"Stay away from us or I will kill you. If I ever see you in Konoha I won't hesitate to end your lives." Naruto growled.

"Fucking Demon!" The man with the severed arm screamed.

"I'm only a demon to those who can't see past it." Naruto said as she started walking.

"Hey Naruto, you said she's going to live with you in a big house. I'd be happy to let her stay with us, but our house isn't big." Anko said to Naruto as Ahri napped on her shoulders as they walked.

"I'm going to move into the Mansion. You can move in too of course. Sasuke and Itachi have been living in an apartment for a while now so they'll be moving in once I tell them." Naruto said.

"I thought you said you don't want to live in a big house like that." Sakura said.

"It's not for me. I promised Ahri-chan a big house and my friends need somewhere better to live. Before we left I sent about a hundred Shadow Clones to go get the deed and the keys and everything and get it cleaned up and livable again so once we give the report I'll bring Ahri-chan right to it." Naruto said.

"I wish I could stay with you Naruto-chan, but my father would have a fit." Hinata said.

"I'll figure something out with him. Sakura-chan, do you have any interest with living at the Yondaime Mansion?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Sakura said.

"Parent problems again?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, at least Dad's too scared to try and hit me anymore." Sakura said.

"If you weren't strong enough to take all of that I would have made you get out of there, even if you were like how you used to be. I can't stand abusive parents." Naruto said.

"I know, but last time dad hit me I slugged him back. Last time he hit Mom I broke three ribs." Sakura said.

"Why is she still with that bastard anyways?" Anko asked.

"Because without him we'd be homeless." Sakura answered.

"No you wouldn't, I just offered you a place to stay. I've met your mother and I'd be happy to accommodate her as well." Naruto said.

"I don't think any of the mansions in Konoha are that big to house three families." Sakura said.

"The Yondaime built his mansion big enough so that if need be it could be used as a fallout shelter. It can hold all the academy students and their teachers in the village comfortably." naruto answered.

"Whoa... if he could afford to have that built no wonder you have such an inheritance." Sakura said.

"We can discuss this more at training tomorrow, we're here." Anko said as the large Konoha gates came into view.

"We found a series of jutsu libraries that we can't access, from what we could see beyond the sealed gates there are more jutsu scrolls in each section than the Hokage's private Library." A Shadow Clone said when Naruto had placed Ahri in a bed and began exploring the mansion.

"I'll have Ojisan look at it." Naruto said.

"There are also a series of sealed rooms with strange seals. We found the same strange seals wrapped around these Kunai." the clone continued, showing odd three pronged Kunai.

"I recognize these from history books, it's my father's Hiraishin jutsu... Thank you." Naruto said and dispelled the clone. She didn't know why but even though it's a copy of herself she still feels she needs to treat them like real people, like subordinates. She turned back towards the main room, in which Ahri was sleeping in the bed. She smiled as she joined the little Kitsune and fell asleep to the sound of rain just starting to fall.


	9. Chapter 9

Ahri woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes and managed to navigate her way through the unfamiliar house to the smell. There she found Naruto cooking. She seemed to not know what she was doing as she read from a book.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Ahri-chan." Naruto said with a smile as she looked over.

"This is a big house." Ahri said.

"Mhm, Some of my friends and family are going to be living with us soon, you know some of them. Now, come over here and have some breakfast. I've spent the last hour trying to get it edible." Naruto said. Ahri giggled and sat at the table. Once she tasted the pancakes and bacon she dug in.

"I'd hate to bring it up and ruin a good mood, but how are you feeling after yesterday?" Naruto asked.

"I know she's still alive in the demon realm and she promised we'd see each other again and she never breaks a promise." Ahri said softly.

"I think I would have liked her had she lived in Konoha. I have training to go to today, if you want I can bring you and maybe teach you some things." Naruto said as she started eating as well.

"Naruto-chan, are you adopting me?" Ahri suddenly asked. Naruto smiled.

"I'm only thirteen Ahri-chan, so I can't legally be your mom. My mom though, Anko, she's going to adopt you so we'll be sisters." Naruto replied.

"Well you remind me of my mom so to me that's what you'll be." Ahri said with a smile.

"Oh man, the looks we'd get in public. People would believe that too. It's a good thing I don't care what they think of me. So do you want to come with me to train or am I going to have to find somebody to take care of you for today?" Naruto asked.

"I'll come with you." Ahri started. "I wanna learn how to do that foxfire." She continued.

"You have your first tail so that shouldn't be too hard." Naruto said, looking at the clock.

"Um, by the way... Those doctors are wrong. I'm not really seven. I'm Thirteen. Mom always said I look younger than I am." Ahri said.

"... That was totally unexpected. Actually that might be good, I could talk to Ojisan and get him to make you a ninja. Did your mom teach you anything?" naruto asked.

"She taught me something she called Genin Level jutsu, I can use Henge and make clones." Ahri listed off.

"Well that's perfect! Did she ever teach you how to use a sword?" Naruto asked.

"A little bit but I'm not very good at it. She taught me how to make things out of fire, but I could never make it. That's why I want you to teach me." Ahri answered.

"You got yourself a deal." Naruto said.

"Who's this?" Kurenai when Naruto met the others for training.

"The newest member of the Mitarashi family, I had a feeling you'd bring her here." Anko said.

"I need to help her out with some Foxfire training so why don't you tell the story." Naruto started. "Oh, and also she's only a few weeks younger than we are, she just looks like she's seven." She continued.

"... Alright i guess? Anyways, we had this mission yesterday..." Anko started.

"Alright Ahri-chan, let's see what you can do." Naruto said. The girl nodded and concentrated. After a few moments her hands started glowing with blue foxfire. She kept it going for a few seconds before it sputtered out.

"I see what you're doing wrong. You're a Hanyou, aren't you?" Naruto asked. Ahri nodded. "I thought so, you're using normal Chakra that humans use. We have this too, but foxfire comes from our demon chakra. Have you used your demon chakra before?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I always thought since it's blue it uses the blue Chakra, not the other one." Ahri said.

"Try again, if you use your demon chakra it should be much easier. I'm impressed though, you sustained it for five seconds with normal chakra. You have very high reserves." Naruto said. Ahri smiled and concentrated again. She yelped as a much larger ball sprung to her hands instantly.

"Wow! That's so much easier." Ahri said. She grinned as the ball lengthened and became a longbow.

"Normally I can only sustain the foxfire long enough to shoot one arrow, but I feel like I could do this all day." Ahri said as she looked towards the training post and let loose a foxfire arrow.

"Whoa, that's really cool!" Kiba exclaimed, Anko having just finished the tale.

"That is a lot cooler than what I'm going to be teaching you all how to do." Anko said.

"And what exactly is that?" Naruto asked.

"Kenjutsu, the art of using jutsu through a blade, or in our case any weapon." Anko said.

"Hey maybe I could lace my claws with foxfire, or even any normal blade." Naruto said.

"Not going to lie, but I wish I was a Kitsune if that worked... A giant flaming Bureka(Breaker,being the name of Sakura's weapon) would be awesome as hell." Sakura said.

"Fire jutsu would work with that." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah. Let's get started!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Alright, everyone can lace their weapons with Chakra, right?" Anko asked. They all nodded. "Right, Kurenai is handing out chakra paper. Depending on what happens to them when you run Chakra through them this will tell us your Chakra Affinity. You can do jutsu of any Chakra element, but the ones you are stronger in will obviously be easier." Anko said.

Shino's split in half and crumbled to dust. Kiba's got soggy and crumbled into dust. Sasuke's crumbled up and burst into flames. Sakura's crumbled to dust and burst into flames. Hinata's split in half and got soggy. Ahri's crumbled up and burst into flame. Naruto's split in half, one side crumbled up and turned to dust while the other got soggy before bursting into flame.

"Well, it appears miss badass has a generalized affinity, that might be because of your mother." Anko said.

"Why does this not surprise me? Naruto asked.

"Because the last time you were completely surprised was when Hinata kissed you back when we first started at the academy." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. If I get surprised by something you'll never let me live it down." Naruto said.

"That's what I'm here for." Sasuke said.

"Alright, Shino, you've got dominant earth affinity with a secondary wind. Kiba, you've got the same dominant but secondary water. Sasuke you've got dominant fire and secondary lightning. Sakura's got the same dominant with secondary earth. Hinata, you've got dominant wind and secondary water. Ahri's got dominant fire and secondary lightning. Naruto's got a clusterfuck." Anko said.

"Just get on with the lesson." Kurenai sighed.

"Right, right. Now, Focus on either of your affinity elements as you mold your Chakra around your weapon. We're going for a form manipulation here, it's normally pretty damn hard but I think you'll get it." Anko instructed. Pretty soon Ahri and Naruto were fencing with foxfire Katana while Sasuke was using what little electricity he could get to go through his blade to zap the two as they fought, turning the blue infernos on him.

Shino was able to get his Kama to slice trees and rocks with ease by coating his blade in wind Chakra, though he couldn't do it for long due to his Chakra levels being low because of his Kikai bugs. Sasuke finally managed to get enough Lightning in his blade to successfully defend against the two girls after him. Sakura managed to achieve her idea of a flaming Bureka that would blast out waves of flame whenever she hit something.

Instead of using wind Chakra to enhance her strikes, Hinata had instead used it to give her Jyuuken a bit of range. She had managed to keep it at maximum effectiveness at three feet away before it's power dropped. She had also unknowingly stumbled upon her family's air palm technique.

Kiba, with the help of an earth enforced Kodachi, was soon able to use his Gatsuuga effectively underground instead of blindly drilling with the tunneling fang.

"Wow, that took a lot less time than I expected." Anko said.

"Well you did make them go through that hell the other day. These guys are the strongest of their class. Now, I've heard Ahri call Naruto mom instead of you. I thought you adopted her." Kurenai said.

"Apparently that's what the kid wants to call Naruto. It makes sense, you should have seen how Naruto was acting with her yesterday. If that wasn't motherly I don't know what is." Anko said.

"If that's the case I'm interested to see how she would fare if she was ever with child." Kurenai said.

"She'd make an amazing mom, and I don't see her willingly be with child. Last time I saw something as close as her and Hinata was with Minato and Kurama." Anko said.

"Oh I know, it's just a thought." Kurenai said as they watched Naruto and Ahri shoot little fireballs at sasuke, singing him in return for the shocks he gave them earlier.

"Our next mission will be a real one, I'm glad they're having fun." Anko said.

"Yeah, I heard that you and a few other people are moving in with Naruto at the Yondaime's Mansion." Kurenai said.

"Oh you overheard Naruto and Sasuke talking about that? Yeah, she promised Ahri a big house." Anko said.

"It seems fitting, I have no doubts about her becoming Hokage one day, might as well live like one." Kurenai said with a smile.

"You know Yuuhi, you're pretty cool. You don't quite have enough under your belt for me to call you awesome, but you're up there." Anko said.

"Well that's a surprise coming from you. What do I need to do, wrestle a demon with my bare hands?" Kurenai asked.

"... Where did that come from?... Wait, did you...?" Anko started.

"I lost a bet and had to Challenge a three tailed Kitsune to a fight a while ago." Kurenai deadpanned.

"Did you win?" Anko asked.

"Of course not, do you know how hard it is to win a wrestling match against an already tricky fox that has three tails constantly tickling you?" Kurenai said.

"... BAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA!" Anko burst out, falling to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"... Can we just get back to the original subject?" Kurenai asked after a full five minutes of laughing, in which Naruto came to see if her mother was still breathing.

"Yeah, sure... And while that's pretty awesome it doesn't quite cut it." Anko said, slowly getting back to her feet as she was nearly tossed into another fit.

"Well then 'oh wise one', what would make me 'awesome'?" Kurenai asked.

"Why don't we just start with a drink on me." Anko said, noticing the sun going down. Kurenai froze for a few moments before laughing a little.

"That was unexpected. Now, by a drink I'm going to be safe and guess you don't mean a nice chat over a bottle of light Sake." Kurenai said, crossing her arms.

"Correctamundo. I'm talking about a totally shit faced drunk off your ass to the point where everything comes out as 'Bleh!', drink. I've got a reputation in all of Fire Country, nobody can drink me under the table, not even Tsunade-sama. Last time we went at it we both passed out at the same time." Anko said.

"Contrary to what you might think the Sake flows like wine in my family." Kurenai said.

"Well while you two go get drunk we're going to get dinner and go home, if you're not home by midnight I'm locking all the doors. We don't need two drunks waking the place up." Naruto said.

"Sorry I like to party 'mom'." Anko said.

"You know, with how you two act Anko sensei, Naruto-chan seems like the mom." Sakura giggled.

"Yeah yeah, see you tomorrow for missions." Anko said.

"We're going to be past midnight aren't we?" Kurenai said as they started walking towards the village.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry though, My place is still livable." Anko said.

"Well if we do get totally shitfaced 'bleh' drunk then I don't trust either of us to get home." Kurenai said.

"Winner crashes at loser's place?" Anko offered.

"You're on." Kurenai replied.

"You passed out so fast! I thought you said it was like wine or something!" Anko blurted out at two in the morning as she and Kurenai helped each other into Kurenai's home. It wasn't quite a mansion, but it was rather large.

"I'm just outta practice." Kurenai giggled. as she was dropped onto her couch, followed by Anko falling on top of her in a fit of laughter.

"Don't we have a mission tomorrow?" Kurenai asked after a while.

"We do, but i have a little secret..." Anko started, dropping to a whisper and looking around.

"I have hangover tea in a pocket at all times!" She whispered rather loudly as she pulled a small box from an inside pocket of her jacket.

"That makes sense... why is that a secret?" Kurenai asked, confused.

"Um... I dunno!" Anko replied, starting another bout of laughter between the two.

"You know, there's a bajillion rumors going around about you." Kurenai said when they finally stopped laughing.

"Oh yeah? like what?" Anko asked.

"Everybody always says you're like this cold hearted bitch and that when you get drunk you get silent, violent or you try to fuck anything in sight." Kurenai listed off, putting a finger to her chin in thought.

"Oh being a cold hearted bitch is so fun though. And yeah, that drunk part is pretty true." Anko giggled.

"Well you're not silent, you haven't punched me yet..." Kurenai started.

"Oh Yuuhi, I didn't know you swung that way." Anko said lowly as she remember the fact she was practically in the Jounin's lap.

"I don't... But I'm wasted." Kurenai grinned before turning the situation into something similar to a scene in one of Jiraiya's books.


	10. Chapter 10

"Naruto-san. I can't thank you enough for allowing us to stay here." Sakura's mother, Akaibara, said the next morning, Naruto had almost immediately gone to sleep to rest up for the mission the next day so neither she nor Sakura had a chance to thank her again until now.

"Sakura-chan is a good friend and a better comrade, and you are a good person. You didn't deserve to be treated like shit." Naruto said as she placed a pot of coffee on the table. "What happened to him anyways? I'm surprised he didn't try to make you stay." She continued.

"Oh he did, Sakura-chan put him in the hospital when he grabbed her." Akaibara said.

"If you'd like I could ask Ojisan to give you a bodyguard or have a Kitsune watch over you." Naruto offered.

"Oh, thank you, but now that I don't need him I have nothing stopping me from defending myself. I'm not nearly as strong as my Daughter but I'm no princess." Akaibara said.

"I see. Ohayo Itachi-san." Naruto said as the older Uchiha entered the large kitchen.

"Ohayo Naruto-san, Haruno-san." Itachi said.

"I've just realized, where is your mother Naruto?" Akaibara asked after nodding to Itachi as he took a seat.

"Last I saw she and Kurenai sensei went out drinking." Naruto said.

"I see. Kurenai and I used to go out drinking, but if she went with Anko that means they're probably on some roof... Last time she got that drunk was right after something made her depressed." Akaibara said.

"I hear she and Asuma broke up recently, I wonder what happened." Itachi said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"If they went out and really got as drunk as I think they did, and Kurenai sensei is dealing with a break up, I wouldn't put it past them waking up in a bed together." Naruto said.

"I don't know about your mother, but Kurenai isn't into that." Akaibara said.

"Alcohol is one hell of a mind changer." Anko said, entering the room looking like hell.

"Do I wanna know?" Sakura asked as she stumbled into the room looking tired.

"I'd imagine you don't." Sasuke said, entering in a much more collected manner.

"Everyone's up so early... it's only Seven..." Ahri said, walking in rubbing her eyes.

"We have a big mission today Ahri-chan." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah... I wish I could come with you... I still have to take the Ninja exam though." Ahri said sadly.

"That's tomorrow right? I hope you do really well. We have to go, We'll pick up Hinata-chan and meet you guys at the Tower." Naruto said as she and Sakura got to their feet.

"If I'm late tell Hiruzen I overslept or some other bull..." Anko said tiredly.

"Sure." Naruto replied and they left.

"Alright, normally we'd wait until the teams have more experience but you are the special Genin teams. We have two C-ranked missions available. They are both escort missions. The first is to escort a bridge builder to the land of waves and protect him and his workers until the bridge is completed. The second is to escort an ambassador from a neighboring country from a village near the border back here." Hiruzen said, holding out two briefing folders with a C on them.

"I can't stand ambassadors." Naruto said. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"That's fine, we can take the ambassador one." Kurenai said, taking the folder.

"Very well, Team 9, you will leave immediately and review your briefing when you can." Hiruzen said. They nodded and exited the room as Anko grabbed their mission.

"Team 0, your client is here already, Send in mister Tazuna please." Hiruzen said. after a few moments an older man that reeked of Sake entered the room.

"These brats are my escort?!" The man exclaimed.

"Yes they are, do not underestimate them." Hiruzen replied.

"Great... I have to deal with a bunch of whiny brats..." Tazuna deadpanned.

"... If you weren't my client I'd have ripped your tongue out." Sakura said.

"Hey trust me ass hole, any of these girls could take on anything we'd be facing on a mission like this and then some." Anko said.

"...right" Tazuna sighed.

"Play nice." Hiruzen said.

"Don't worry Ojisan, you know I have a high level of patience." Naruto said with a slight smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tazuna asked.

"It means if she had no patience you'd already be dead." Sakura said bluntly. Tazuna was about to say something, but Anko stepped in front of him.

"Listen, we're obviously not a normal Genin team. Now, unless you want to find a less capable team, shut the fuck up and lead us to your damn village." She said.

"... Fine." Tazuna grumbled.

"Good luck!" Hiruzen said happily as the group left.

"Hokage-sama, do you really think this was a good idea?" Iruka asked.

"I do. Tazuna couldn't be in safer hands." Hiruzen replied.

"So... What's with all of this flashy equipment and ridiculous gear?" Tazuna asked when the group started their journey.

"They're not normal Genin, they can use all that 'flashy' and 'ridiculous' equipment and gear." Anko said.

"I get the swords and stuff, but those claw things and that huge axe thing?" Tazuna said.

"If you'd like I could show you why you're wrong..." Sakura said with a bit of annoyance.

"Go right ahead, just don't hit the client." Anko said. Team 0 all met gazes and nodded. Naruto walked casually over to a nearby puddle and in the blink of an eye used a low level lightning jutsu and sent it into the puddle.

With a yelp of pain, two Missing-nin appeared from the pool in a daze. Hinata quickly disabled them as Naruto charged her gauntlets with Foxfire as a large group of bandits appeared.

"Aren't you going to help them?!" Tazuna exclaimed as the three Genin started fighting.

"Nah, they can handle it." Anko said as she grabbed the two Missing-nin and tied them up to a tree. Tazuna looked at her, then at the battle and saw the kids were slaughtering the bandits. Naruto's eyes were void and her lips yielded a slight grin as she fought with her Katana. Sakura was nearly giggling while Hinata held a slight frown of concentration as she turned people's insides to mush.

Tazuna's eyes widened when Naruto's tails came out to help in the fight and she dashed around using her claws instead.

"By the way, Naruto is a Kitsune. Hinata's an Ookami." Anko said in the old man's ear. "And you're going to tell me why there are two Chunin level missing-nin and an army of bandits after you or you'll find out we really don't need your money." She continued. He gulped as Naruto pulled her claw from the chest of the last bandit. Her eyes had gained a slight red tint and she freaked Tazuna out when she licked the side of one of the claws of the gauntlet before using a burst of foxfire to evaporate the rest of the blood from her clothes and body.

"Why do you have to do that every time you kill someone you've never seen before?" Sakura asked as she used a burst of Chakra to clean herself.

"Tasting the blood of enemies enhances my senses towards them. I've yet to face bandits from this part of the forest, if there are any more I'll recognize their scent now... Besides, I like the taste..." Naruto said. She glanced over to Tazuna, who looked about ready to soil himself, and winked before hiding her Kitsune features once more.

"You can be real creepy sometimes Naruto." Sakura sighed.

"Alright let's get going. I've sent a message back to Konoha with a summoned Hebi telling them about this. While we walk, you are going to tell us the real story." Anko said to Tazuna.

It was about an hour since Tazuna finished his story and they decided to go through with it when Naruto got their attention. She made a few hand signals, telling them on her mark drop to the ground. When the nod came it wasn't even really necessary, they could all hear the giant Zanbato flying in the air towards them. They all ducked but Naruto, she spun and caught the handle.

Using the momentum of the blade and her own spin she turned it back from where it came, being caught by a man covered in bandages.

"Most don't even notice when I throw the Zanbato... but I've never seen anyone do that, you're no normal girl." The man said.

"Momochi Zabuza, about time someone worth the fight showed up." Anko said.

"Mitarashi Anko, last I heard you were in the ANBU, this should be fun." Zabuza said. He dropped to the ground and pointed the blade at them, water shooting from it to smash directly into Anko. She recovered in air and skid to a stop on top of the water. Just as she was about to retaliate, four Water clones popped up from the water and surrounded her in a sphere of water.

"That was too easy..." Zabuza said.

"I'm still hungover, bite me." Anko said from within her water prison.

"I can't believe he got you so easily..." Naruto said, shaking her head.

"I wasn't expecting a water prison jutsu, you can bite me too." Anko growled as she casually reclined on the curved walls.

"Why aren't any of you afraid? I just trapped your sensei in a matter of seconds." Zabuza said.

"Because you're not scary. She wasn't at 100% and she was hungover. The rest of us on the other hand, it's you who should be afraid." Naruto said as her eyes turned red and her kitsune features came out.

"We'll protect the client." Hinata said as a bunch of water clones rose from the lake and charged Tazuna.

"Well well well, I knew you weren't normal." Zabuza said as he lowered his Zanbato slightly.

"But you're nothing special." Naruto said as her red eyes became almost blank as she charged forwards with a blast of Foxfire. Zabuza barely brought the flat of the blade up in time to block the Kitsune torpedo. He skid back quite a few feet as Naruto kicked off of the blade with all her force and flipped in the air to land on her feet.

Barely touching the ground, she rocketed back into Zabuza, who could only block. This time, he swung his blade to attempt a deflection and possibly gain some ground. Naruto used Chakra to cling to the blade as the flat side was swung to the side. She wrapped her tails around all of his limbs and his neck before he realized what was happening and soon found himself unable to move. He looked down to see Hinata about a foot away with a stream of Chakra flowing into his body.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto said. Hinata did a cute salute and leapt back into her own battle to help Sakura.

"What the hell did she do to me?!" Zabuza yelled.

"She disabled all of your Chakra networks and disrupted your nervous system. Now, I know what you are. A Missing-nin doesn't really have a choice when it comes to missions they take. You just took this job because it pays well, and that won't even happen. The bridge builder told us all about the man who hired you, I know his kind. He'd hire people to kill you before paying you, and when you kill them it just lowers the payroll." Naruto said as the water clones were all quickly defeated and Anko was freed.

"Why are you telling me this?" Zabuza asked.

"Because I know the Hokage. Given the circumstances the very least that can happen is you are put in the Konoha prison for a year or two since this is your first offense against Konoha, but I think I can get you pardoned." Naruto answered.

"And what if I refuse?" Zabuza said after a while.

"Then I cover my tails in Foxfire and kill the girls hiding in the trees." Naruto said. Zabuza's eyes widened as two girls their age dropped from the trees.

"Don't bother trying to fight until He makes his decision." Sakura said when the two girls in Hunter-nin getup began to draw weapons.

"...So Death for me and my wards or worse case some time in prison... If it was just me, I'd pick the first... but I'm not going to let my pride get them killed." Zabuza sighed. Naruto smiled as she released him and hinata used a flash of chakra to restart his chakra and nervous system.

"How's Tazuna?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Confused..." Tazuna responded.

"So, are you two really Ex hunter-nin or is that just a disguise?" Hinata asked the two girls.

"I was a Hunter-nin and my sister was in training." The slightly taller one said as they removed their masks.

"Why are you so trusting?" The younger asked.

"Because you haven't given us a reason not to trust you while Zabuza has you to protect and he won't risk you." Naruto answered.

"I see... I am Kori." The younger said.

"I am Haku." The older said.

"You two look nothing alike, are you actually sisters?" Hinata asked.

"No, they're adopted sisters. That was the last thing I did as a mist ninja." Zabuza said as he stretched out his muscles from getting battered by Naruto.

"Did you know they're both Hanyou?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, if you're a Kitsune you can probably smell their yokai or something." Zabuza said as he looked at the girls. They let their features out. Haku had a reptilian tail, draconic wings and delicate curved horns on her head. Kori sprouted what looked like a frozen tail of feathers and frozen wings of feathers.

"Ice dragon and Ice bird." Naruto said.

"We have a fire dragon friend you might get along with." Sakura said.

"Alright enough chit-chat, I think Tazuna is going to pass out. Let's just get going." Anko said.

By the time they arrived at wave country they found that Zabuza really wasn't all that bad and that Haku and Kori were very friendly. When they arrived at Tazuna's house at nightfall, Tsunami nearly fainted at the sight of so many Hanyou.

"It's a tight fit but we should have enough room, there isn't a hotel and if you're protecting my father I'll gladly house you." Tsunami said.

"I feel bad for you Zabuza, you gotta room with nothing but girls." Tazuna chuckled.

"I've got a feeling this is going to get very awkward..." Zabuza said.

"Probably." Naruto said as she and Hinata retired to the room they were all sharing first.

"Right, everyone should get some sleep. Tomorrow morning before Tazuna heads out I'm going to set you guys in a training regimen for you to complete before joining Zabuza and I on the bridge. You might already know some of it but until you master it all it's too dangerous for you to be on an unfinished bridge." Anko said.

"I assume it's going to have something to do with walking on water." Zabuza said.

"Well it'll start with Tree climbing so if you fall off you can at least run back up, but when it comes to water walking?... We'll talk more tomorrow." Anko said.

"Got it." the group responded.

"If they're not already asleep when you guys go up there tell Naruto and Hinata. I need to talk with Zabuza and Tazuna about preparations." Anko said. Sakura nodded and the girls went up to the room.


	11. Chapter 11

"Whoa, Naruto... You're trying to climb the tree not destroy it..." Anko said the next morning as Naruto's first step created a foot shaped hole straight through the trunk of one tree.

"Note to self, this uses very, VERY, little chakra." Naruto mumbled from where she had fallen on the ground.

"Normally I'd be laughing my ass off since you fucked up, but you fucked up in such a way that makes me never want to be under your feet." Sakura said.

"Right... Too much chakra and you get blasted off, or in this case you blow a hole in the tree, while too little and you fall right off. I'm expecting you guys to get this by tomorrow morning at the most since it uses so little chakra compared to your normal high chakra jutsu. You need to emit a steady rate of chakra. Zabuza and I are heading to the bridge, see you later." Anko said.

"Why am I not surprised you did it your second try?" Naruto said as Hinata smiled at them, swinging her legs, as she sat on the topmost branch on her tree.

"Because stuff like this come naturally to a Hyuuga..." Sakura growled as she got up from her most recent failed attempt.

"I can't believe they didn't teach you wall walking in that Hunter-nin training." Naruto said to Haku.

"They taught us water walking and expected us to be able to figure that one out ourselves... Normally I'd just stick myself to a wall using ice or something." Haku said.

"Hinata-chan can you help us?" Sakura asked the girl as she dropped to the ground.

"It's really just a lot of fine tuning and measuring the chakra usage depending on the surface you're trying to stick to and memorizing that amount and keep it stable." Hinata said.

"English please?" Kori asked.

"I think I get it... It's like a flame." Naruto started, creating a small ball of foxfire. "Too little energy and it shrinks and dies, yet too much and it becomes unstable or too big. The only time you want to pump all your Chakra into something like this is if you want a lot of destruction, yet the perfect amount yields the perfect flame." Naruto said, the flame demonstrating her words.

"So the concept is very simple, yet execution and keeping a steady flow is difficult." Haku said.

"Exactly." Hinata said with a smile.

"Alright, let's try again." Naruto said.

As night fell, Anko and Zabuza returned to the forest to collect their charges. They found Naruto and Hinata chasing each other in the trees while Sakura told Haku and Kori about Konoha.

"Come on everyone, Tsunami-san has dinner ready." Anko said.

"We'll catch up!" Naruto called.

"They've been at it for an hour..." Sakura said.

"I can imagine, come on then." Anko said, motioning for the rest of them to follow.

It was a good ten minutes before Naruto and Hinata entered the house, they were supporting each other slightly but they were grinning.

"Did you finally catch her Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, Ookami are fast as hell..." Naruto giggled.

"It still took her over an hour to do it." Hinata giggled in return.

"Give her a break, you got that tree climbing thing like right away." Sakura said. Before anyone could continue, Inari slammed his silverware on the table and glared at them.

"You all are acting so happy and joking around... You're all going to die!" He yelled and ran out of the room.

"The fuck was that all about?" Anko asked.

"He lost his father to Gato's men..." Tazuna said after a few moments and told the story.

"I'll talk to him." Naruto said and followed where the boy ran off to.

"Is she going to...?" Tsunami started.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt him." Hinata said.

Out on the dock, Naruto sat down next to the boy. He glanced at her and chose to ignore her, so she sighed and reclined as she hung her feet over the water.

"Why are you here?" Inari asked.

"Because I either need to knock some sense into you or you need to talk about something." Naruto said without opening her eyes.

"Grandpa told you about my dad didn't he?... The same thing will just happen to you..." Inari said.

"No, it won't. Gato uses fear and brute force to get what he wants. He doesn't scare me and he sure as hell can't beat me with thugs." Naruto said.

"He can and he will... My dad was the strongest man in the village and he didn't stand a chance!" Inari yelled.

"Alright listen, do you really think you're the only one that's ever had something bad happen to them?" Naruto asked, staring at the boy with blank eyes.

"You don't understand!" Inari retorted. Naruto replied with a smack from a tail.

"You're the one who doesn't understand. You lost your dad to an ass hole. You have your grandfather and your mother with you still. I don't know if you haven't noticed, but I have scars older than you are. My birth mother and my father died when I was born. People from my own village have been trying to kill me since then. I got my first kill when I was four. The person who's like a brother to me lost not just his mother and father, but his entire clan just over a year ago. There are people who have it exponentially worse." Naruto growled.

Inari just stared blankly at her. Naruto sighed and pulled the bottom of her heavy mesh undershirt up to reveal the large scar on her stomach.

"Over a year ago, I was stabbed with an electrified blade. I took the hit while protecting Hinata. I was also slashed by a Kunai." She said, tapping the scar on her face.

"Why did you do all that?" Inari asked.

"Because if I didn't stop the bastard that did it then he would have taken Hinata-chan and stolen her eyes. Do you know why I'm telling you this?" Naruto answered.

"No..." He replied.

"I'm telling you this so you know that people endure any pain to protect what they love. Your father died because he was protecting you and his friends and family. He died an honorable death protecting what he loved... He could have been a Ninja. I don't love you or anyone in this village, but it's my mission to protect all of you so I treat it the same. That's why Gato and his thugs won't kill us." Naruto explained.

Inari silently looked at the water. After a while Naruto got up, patted him on the head slightly and walked back into the house.

-1 week later-  
"Hey, you hear that?" Kori asked. Everyone was on the bridge on guard duty, though Sakura and Hinata were practicing water walking on the water below.

"Signal the others to get back up here." Anko said. Naruto nodded and caught the two's attention in the water below and signalled them to be ready for a fight.

"If he knows where we're staying then he won't hesitate to ransack it." Zabuza warned.  
"Naruto, Hinata. Get back to the house and make sure Inari and Tsunami are alright." Anko ordered, Hinata having just arrived with Sakura.

"Hai." The two said and sped off back towards the house. Soon, the natural mist that surrounded the bridge was beginning to reveal people. There was a little man with a frown on his face with an army of mercenaries behind him.

"How did I know you would betray me 'Demon of the Mist'?" Gato growled.

"Because you'd do the same." Zabuza replied, shouldering his Zanbato.

"Can't argue with you there. Boys! Let's teach these kids not to mess with the adults!" Gato exclaimed. The mercenaries all yelled as they charged. The group of ninja didn't flinch as they prepared to hold their ground.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata had the heads of the four mercenaries that were ransacking the house away from their bodies and were currently on their way back towards the bridge.

At the bridge, the group was almost having fun slaughtering the weak ninja mercenaries.

"What the hell?! You guys are losing to a bunch of kids!" Gato exclaimed.

"You're the kid ass hole." Sakura said, launching a flaming kunai at the man. It hit a ninja dashing at her though, sparing the short man's life for a few more moments.

"Hey you two guys get the hell out here!" Gato yelled back in the mist.

"You're even dumber than we thought." They heard a familiar voice as Naruto and Hinata returned coated in gore.

"Hey that sounds like..." Naruto started as two shadowy figures stepped out of the mist. Wearing black cloaks with red clouds stood Itachi and a man that looked like a fish.

"Kill them!" Gato yelled, ignoring Itachi's comment.

"No." Itachi said.

"W-what? Why not?!" He yelled, stepping back from the Konoha ninjas as they finished the last mercenary.

"Yo Itachi, how's Sasuke?" Naruto called out with a grin, waving.

"Successfully completed his mission." Itachi smiled.

"Good, let's make this one a success too eh?" Naruto replied.

"What?" Gato asked.

"The Akatsuki are the servants of the Bijuu you dumbass. And that girl right there is technically the Kyuubi." Kisame said, pointing to Naruto. Gato paled as he realized just how fucked he was.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this." Zabuza said, suddenly in front of Gato. He swung his Zanbato and cleaved the man in two.

"Uh, Naruto? What are you doing?" Itachi asked when he saw Naruto licking her claws clean.

"Exactly what it looks like." Naruto replied before she and Hinata used a burst of chakra to clean themselves of the gore on their clothes.

"Geez and I thought I was a psychopath." Kisame said.

"Servants of the Bijuu? I thought the Akatsuki was an organization trying to control the Bijuu." Anko said.

"They were, but my infiltration mission changed things. They knew I was from Konoha and asked me about Naruto and the Kyuubi. I told them the truth and after two weeks of discussion they pretty much turned around." Itachi said.

"How do you completely turn your ways like that?" Hinata asked.

"It's simple really. When they realized how powerful we were they grew wary of trying to take them. Then I told them the truth about a Bijuu's death. The only way they could have any hold over a Bijuu is if they could have power over the physical and spiritual form at the same time. And only those with the blood of a demon can even think of entering the Demon Realm. They made amends for most of the wrongs they've committed in the few years they've been around." Itachi explained.

"While this is all really important news, I really want to get out of here. We skipped lunch." Naruto said.

"Hey Hinata, you missed a spot." Sakura said, using a strip of cloth to wipe at some red on her face.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Hinata said. After a few moments, it wouldn't come off.

"Hey wait a minute, Naruto do you have seven tails yet?" Anko asked.

"Only six, why?" Naruto replied. Anko pointed at a seventh white tail that seemed to be coming from Naruto as she stood next to Hinata. Naruto took a few steps back and they realized it was Hinata's.

"Your tail finally grew in!" Naruto exclaimed, glomping the girl. She noticed two small wolf ears were hidden in Hinata's hair.

"Well that explains the tail, but what about those red marks?" Sakura asked.

"It looks like they're on your body too." Haku said, pointing to the bottom of Hinata's shirt, where there was a tear revealing red on her back.

"A white wolf with red markings on the body... Amaterasu?" Itachi said.

"Wait, do you mean that goddess of sun or whatever?" Kori asked.

"I do. It would appear she is real, and her incarnation is your girlfriend Naruto." Itachi replied.

"That is so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I wonder how Father will react." Hinata said.

"Who cares? It's fucking awesome." Naruto retorted.


End file.
